


Кинктябрь-2019

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Bodyswap, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dark Newt Scamander, Double Penetration, Food Kink, Formalwear, Frottage, Glory Hole, Incest, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Omega Newt Scamander, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: PWP на разные кинки и с разными пейрингами в рамках Кинктября.





	1. Скамандерцест, обмен телами

**Author's Note:**

> Я болею, и мне скучно, так что да здравствует Кинктябрь!  
Будет пополняться не каждый день, но постараюсь писать как можно чаще :)  
Скорее всего, основной массив текстов будет по скамандерцесту.

9\. <s>Forniphilia (Human furniture) </s>**| Daddy/Mommy | Public | Body swap**

— И как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Ньют неуверенно, потянувшись всем телом. Собственных ощущений он пока не понял.

— Словно в чужой квартире.

Тесей узнавался безошибочно — его старая военная выправка, острый взгляд, манера держать себя не оставляли никаких сомнений, и Ньют ошеломлённо пялился на своё тело, которое теперь ему не принадлежало. Даже звучание голоса было совершенно иным. Пожалуй, если бы Ньют выглядел и говорил так, ему бы не отказали пять раз подряд в разрешении на выезд. 

Тесей вынул палочку — свою, они обменялись заранее — и затянул потуже шнуровку на ботинках, пришил новую пуговицу на пальто взамен оторванной, цокнув языком

— Выпрямись, — бросил он недовольно, подняв взгляд. — Голову выше. Вот так, да… Всю жизнь тебя учу, и без толку. Ах да, помни — это всего на три часа, иначе…

— Иначе ты свихнёшься от беспокойства, — с готовностью подхватил Ньют. 

— Именно. 

Прежде чем аппарировать первым, он кивком указал на кровать, где лежал неприметный свёрток. Ньют покосился в ту же сторону.

— Не забудь, — сказал Тесей, тут же отточенным движением поворачиваясь на пятке и исчезая. 

Забудешь тут… 

Ньют не любил такие игры, и быть Тесеем ему не слишком хотелось, но брат так настаивал, так просил хоть ненадолго обменяться телами, что Ньют устал ему отказывать. Тесей умел добиваться желаемого, и в этот раз он поступил до обидного просто. Несколько недель без секса сделали своё дело, и даже Ньюту, не слишком жадному в этом плане, хотелось выть. Как то же выдерживал Тесей, он не представлял.

Ньют сел на кровать, быстро сняв с себя почти всю одежду и оставшись в одной рубашке. Вытряхнул из свёртка большую жёлтую пробку и, вздохнув, потянулся за смазкой.

Было странно ощущать член Тесея своим. Ньют мог бы, наверное, узнать его языком — так часто он вбирал головку в рот, облизывал её, опускался ниже, заглатывая целиком, и Тесей восхищённо ахал, кончая почти мгновенно — настолько сильно ему это нравилось. Ньют подозревал, что брат был без ума от его губ, особенно испачканных спермой.

Требовалось потянуть время, так почему бы не исследовать чужое тело?.. Ньют коснулся бёдер, хорошо ему знакомых, потрогал твёрдый живот с чётко очерченными мышцами, потянул за мочки ушей — и, улыбнувшись, потеребил их снова. А Тесей ведь даже не просил никогда их покусывать, странно.

Пожалуй, вся эта затея была интереснее, чем Ньюту казалось поначалу. Он тронул через рубашку соски, и… ох, надо же, у Тесея они чувствительнее… Член привстал, и всего несколько движений потребовалось, чтобы захотелось большего. Вот теперь пришло время для пробки. 

Ньют растягивал себя пальцами, постанывая и думая лишь о том, как восхитительно звучит сейчас голос Тесея, обычно молчащего во время этого процесса. Ещё один низкий стон сорвался с губ, когда Ньют, приставив пробку к входу, надавил на навершие. Узкий кончик исчез внутри, но пробка расширялась, да ещё и щекотала тонкими волшебными усиками. Через час они будут походить на щупальца, и ощущения станут совсем другими.

Ньют втолкнул в себя пробку целиком и быстро оделся, разгладив магией смятую рубашку. Эти три часа будут сложными.

* * *

Тесей буквально затащил Ньюта в туалет, быстро, буквально за секунду наколдовав табличку с какой-то надписью. Ньют настолько изнемогал, что не успел разглядеть, и, скуля, вжался в тело, которого желал уже, казалось, вечность.

— Что ты там написал? — спросил он на выдохе.

— Ремонт, — ответил Тесей, быстро отстранив его от себя. — Докладывайся, иначе ничего не будет.

Ньют мог бы поклясться, что на его собственном лице никогда ещё не появлялось такое неприкрытое злорадство. Хотелось огрызнуться, но щупальце снова тронуло простату, и Ньют обмяк, схватившись за подоконник и громко простонав. 

— Мерлин, это мой голос, — проговорил Тесей изумлённо. — Я могу так?..

Ньют, не в силах ответить, подался назад, потеревшись ягодицами о его пах. Пробка сдвинулась, щупальца снова пришли в движение, распирая изнутри, и Ньют погладил член Тесея, вытащив его из брюк. Полностью вставший, с оголённой красной головкой, он был восхитителен.

— Я был… ох… только в твоём кабинете. Приходили всего двое человек, я попросил их зайти попозже, потому что… потому что знаешь, что я делал?

— Расскажи, — попросил Тесей жадно, поцеловав шею. Ньют почувствовал, как что-то большое и горячее ткнулось ему в бедро, проскользив по ткани.

— Я трогал тебя, — выдохнул Ньют, — перед зеркалом. Гладил твои ягодицы, твой живот и бёдра. Целовал твоё отражение…

— Ещё.

Тесей прижал его к подоконнику собой, и Ньют потянулся назад, обхватывая свой член так, как он любил — медленно щекоча головку, кружа возле крохотного отверстия пальцем, а потом жёстко, почти больно двинул кулаком по всему стволу. Тесей ахнул.

— Ещё я облизывал твои пальцы, — сказал Ньют быстро. — Больше не могу, ну давай же…

— Сейчас действие зелья закончится.

— Плевать, — нетерпеливо произнёс Ньют.

Всего миг и одно короткое заклинание — и он, открытый перед Тесеем, обнажённый, сгибается в пояснице, предлагая себя себе же. Пробка выходила тяжело и неохотно, и Ньют сладострастно закричал, когда маленькие щупальца снова толкнулись в простату. Из члена уже сочились вязкие капли, кончить хотелось безумно, а Тесей всё не спешил вставлять, дразня и проходясь головкой совсем рядом.

— А теперь слушай, что делал я в твоей каморке, — произнёс он с удовольствием. — В которой твой угол даже не виден никому.

Ньют заподозрил неладное и обернулся. Собственное лицо хитро ухмылялось ему.

— Пока твои коллеги обсуждали какую-то троллью ерунду, я вынул член и гладил его левой рукой, пока писал отчёт. Видишь, как я умею.

— Ты шутишь! — ошеломлённо протянул Ньют.

— О нет. Никто и не заметил. А ты очень быстро возбуждаешься, и твоё тело буквально жаждет, чтобы в него вставили что-нибудь большое, да?

— Да, — простонал Ньют.

— И как думаешь, что я сделал?

Тесей облокотился рядом на подоконник, спустил с себя подтяжки и брюки с бельём. Ньют уставился на собственную веснушчатую спину.

— Вытащи, — попросил Тесей, качнув задницей.

Это было так странно — неуверенно трогать свои ягодицы, мять их и раздвигать. Ньют не выдержал и куснул ближайшую, Тесей так и дёрнулся от изумления.

— И этот человек когда-то боялся секса, — проворчал он, уткнувшись лицом в свои руки. — Тяни уже, Ньюти.

Проведя пальцем между ягодицами — Тесей снова охнул — Ньют нащупал нечто и потянул. Медленно показалось навершие, а затем — о Мерлин! — большое толстое дилдо, всё в пупырышках, как член нунду. Казалось, ему не было конца, и Тесей издавал невнятные звуки, подаваясь назад, вскидывая задницу, пока Ньют не вытащил целиком, не веря своим глазам. 

— Во мне не могло такое поместиться, — выдавил он. — Оно же в длину как всё моё предплечье! 

— Как много ты о себе не знаешь, — пропыхтел Тесей, неторопливо выпрямляясь. — Кстати, у тебя волосы светлеют.

Он не стал больше ждать и, толкнув Ньюта на подоконник, развёл коленом ноги. Ньют с готовностью подался назад, жаждая ощутить наконец в себе член Тесея, но получил больше, много больше.

— Я уже узнаю своего брата! — весело сказал Тесей сзади. — Это твой затылок. И надо же, у тебя сейчас такой замечательный растянутый вход.

Дилдо вошло внутрь — скользкое, пупырчатое. Не успел Ньют привыкнуть, как Тесей толкнулся следом, раздвигая края, растягивая отверстие до невозможности. Ньют вскрикнул, но больше от удовольствия, чем от боли, потому что это была приятная боль. Толстое дилдо замерло, вошедшее примерно на половину от своего размера, и тут Тесей задвигался внутри, ухватившись за бёдра. 

Ньют стонал на каждом толчке, стонал громко, во весь голос, не сдерживаясь. Он был заполнен и счастлив, и хотел лишь одного — чтобы Тесей кончил в него, и сперма потом стекала по бёдрам при каждом шаге, пачкая изнутри бельё и брюки. И никто, никто не будет знать в коридорах Министерства, как Ньюта только что оттрахал в туалете собственный брат. 

У них были сложные отношения ещё со смерти отца много лет назад. Тесей почти заменил его для Ньюта.

— Скажи, ну же, — попросил Тесей, ускоряясь. Дилдо сместилось, надавливая туда, где хотелось больше всего. Оргазм накатывал волнами, и Ньют ради Тесея был готов сказать какую угодно чушь.

— Сильнее, папочка, — простонал Ньют. — Я так хочу кончить… 

Тесей издал сквозь зубы сдавленный вскрик и вогнал член на всю длину. Ньют кончил на длинном выдохе в подставленную руку, толкнулся в неё трижды, смотря, как стекает с пальцев Тесея сперма, пачкая пол.

На ватных ногах он развернулся, наблюдая за братом, который длинно лизнул испачканную ладонь — явно напоказ. Ньют сонно улыбнулся и зашарил вслепую по подоконнику, нащупывая палочку.

— Очищать себя запрещаю, — сказал Тесей, потянувшись рукой и трогая влажную растянутую дырку Ньюта, из которой ещё сочилось. 

— Как скажешь. А если не послушаюсь?

Тесей улыбнулся. Ньют знал, что они думают об одном и том же — о старом ремне Тесея, оставшимся с войны. Ньют уже был знаком с ним хорошо, даже слишком — после Нью-Йорка ему сильно досталось. В обиде он не был, ведь именно так они и выяснили, что боль ему по нраву.

— Сам знаешь, что тебя ждёт, — сказал Тесей и наконец-то обнял — крепко, как обнимал с детства, когда Ньют, потерянный после отцовской смерти, искал его поддержки, приходил в его постель. Ньют до сих пор помнил многие сказки с интонациями Тесея — отчего-то мамины вспоминались хуже. 

Тесей всегда был больше, чем братом. 

— До встречи дома, — произнёс Ньют. Внутри всё ныло, но это скоро пройдёт, у него всегда были с собой подходящие лекарства.

— До встречи. Я буду по делу в Косом переулке, захвачу тебе яйца фей. Они для лечурок, верно?

Ньют кивнул и схватил напоследок пальцы Тесея, крепко сжал. 

— Спасибо, — шепнул он, благодаря сразу за всё — и за секс, и за эту заботу, которую всегда получал от Тесея в двойном размере. Он никого бы не выбрал, кроме брата, и знал, что все его чувства были взаимны.

Им невероятно повезло друг с другом.


	2. Скамандерцест и виверна/Тесей, овипозиция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. **Formal wear** | <s>ABDL/Ageplay </s>| **Oviposition | Glory Hole**  
Ничего не знаем мы о физиологии виверн, так что пусть яйца в людей кладут, почему бы и нет :D  
Дополнительное предупреждение: дарк!Ньют!

Тесей услышал его голос, когда уже был почти готов — оставалось лишь повязать галстук-бабочку поверх белоснежной манишки. Время поджимало, и Тесей недовольно повернулся к двери, решая, как поступить. Стоило Ньюту приехать в гости в его квартиру в Сити, как всё выверенное расписание начало разваливаться, и, что самое обидное, в общем-то не Ньют был тому виной.

Тесей уже готов был проклясть этот злополучный чемодан.

— Пожалуйста! — донёсся издалека взволнованный голос, и Тесей снова взглянул на карманные часы. Мерлин и Моргана, что же на этот раз?

Брат обнаружился в спальне для гостей, которую Тесей ему выделил две недели назад, когда Ньют явился нежданно на его порог. За это время спальня потеряла приятную обезличенность и обросла вещами Ньюта, приобрела стойкий запах зверья и лекарств, что Тесею уже категорически не нравилось. Ньют же на все намёки не реагировал, притворяясь глухим — значит, у него здесь были какие-то неясные дела. 

Выяснить бы ещё какие.

— Ты уже уходишь? — Ньют едва взглянул на него, наполовину высунувшись из чемодана, и сразу же сбежал вниз по ступенькам. Снизу донёсся его зов: — Тесей, прошу тебя. Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что подержал. Всего на минуту!

Ну что ж…

— В чём проблема? — осведомился Тесей, спустившись к хижине, в центральный биом, из которого можно было пройти в смежные. — Если что, держать нюхлера я не согласен, ты же помнишь — мы с ним не поладили. Ньют?.. Ньют!

Брата нигде не было видно. 

Неожиданно внизу зашуршала трава, и — Тесей настороженно отпрянул — из неё выкатился чёрный нюхлер, держащий в смешном своём клюве нечто, напоминающее…

Тесей схватился за потайную петлю на брюках. Палочки не было. 

— Ты бы быстро среагировал на магию, — сказал Ньют, словно извиняясь. Он вышел из хижины и протянул нюхлеру золотую цепочку, на которую тот мгновенно вскарабкался, хватаясь короткими лапками. — А мой старый приятель умеет брать вещи совсем незаметно для обладателя. Прости, Тесей.

Тот похолодел. Ньют вёл себя иначе, чем обычно, и отсутствие палочки заставляло интуицию вопить об опасности, но ведь брат… Что ему сделает брат? Они знают друг друга всю жизнь.

— Мне очень нужна твоя помощь, — произнёс Ньют. — Но ты бы добровольно не согласился.

— Не знал, что ты склонен к шантажу.

Ньют спрятал глаза. Тесей видел: кулаки его сжимались и разжимались в нервном напряжении.

— Прости, — повторил Ньют и вынул из шлёвки собственную палочку.

Тесея отшвырнуло в сторону, к тропическому лесу — да так, что перехватило дух. Он дёрнулся, но руки оказались связаны, ноги подкосились, и Тесей по воле заклинания согнулся в пояснице, придерживаемый под живот невидимой опорой. 

— Ньют! — заорал Тесей, перепугавшись не на шутку. 

— Потерпи минут пятнадцать. — Ньют возник рядом, его ботинки приминали высокую траву. — Тебе даже будет приятно, я позабочусь об этом.

Он что-то пробормотал — и Тесей услышал звук рвущихся брюк, следом ощутив, как собственные ягодицы оголились. Не полностью, но дырка явно была приличной. Поджавшихся яичек коснулся влажный воздух тропиков.

— Ты очень красивый в этом смокинге, — сказал вдруг Ньют застенчиво, и Тесей совсем перестал что-либо понимать. Ньют что, влюблён в него? Неужели он собирается?..

— Давай поговорим, — прохрипел Тесей, вынужденный созерцать лишь ботинки брата и свои колени. — Обсудим всё. Я тебя выслушаю, но Моргана раздери тебя, если ты продолжишь…

— Ты ничего не сделаешь, — ответил Ньют просто. — Я же твой брат.

— Что ты хочешь от меня?

Ботинки замерли напротив. 

— У меня есть две виверны. — Ньют положил руки Тесею на плечи, начал разминать успокаивающе. — Очень славные, но им нужен кто-то, способный выносить их потомство. Небольшое, всего около двадцати яиц.

Тесею показалось — он ослышался.

— Ты… Ты…

— Ты будешь хорошим отцом, — шепнул Ньют и шагнул ему за спину. Снова бормотание — и ягодиц коснулись скользкие пальцы, развели их, проникли в отверстие. Тесей отчаянно задёргался в путах. — Не сопротивляйся так сильно, тебе же потом на приём, придётся долго приводить себя в порядок.

— Ньют, одумайся…

Никакого ответа. Тесей, смаргивая пот, всматривался в происходящее за его спиной и успел заметить, как Ньют взмахнул палочкой, возводя стену позади них — сплошную почти везде, кроме небольшой дырки аккурат напротив ягодиц Тесея.

— Виверны — животные опасные, — сказал Ньют. — Тебя лучше скрыть от них, чтобы не разодрали когтями. А теперь выпей.

Под рот подсунули стакан с тёмным питьём, пахнущим терпко и пряно. Несмотря на все ухищрения Тесея, в рот всё же попало немного, и Ньют сжал его челюсти, заставляя сглотнуть. Голова приятно отяжелела, словно после шампанского.

— Сойдёт, — сказал Ньют удовлетворённо и вдруг сел на корточки, целуя прямо в губы. Первым желанием Тесея было отпрянуть, боднуть лбом, но тело отреагировало иначе — оно требовало ответить на поцелуй, требовало податься к руке Ньюта, которая уже тянулась погладить член под чёрными брюками смокинга. Тесей напрягся, повис на невидимых путах — и от шёлковой белой жилетки отлетела пуговица, упав на влажную землю.

Рука Ньюта легла на член, скрытый под тканью, прошлась по стволу. Тесей охнул, в голове зашумело, и всё слилось вдруг вокруг в одно сплошное зелёное пятно, только ботинки Ньюта, коричневые, выделялись из него, и Тесей потянулся к ним, подняв голову. Из его приоткрытого влажного рта, который только что целовал Ньют, потянулась нить слюны, но Тесей с трудом осознавал это и не имел никаких сил что-то предпринять. Сзади в него снова проникли пальцы, и они делали хорошо, очень хорошо, так, что член вставал, наверняка уже отчётливо заметный под брюками. Ньют снова склонился, смотря прямо в пах. Он улыбался.

— Отлично, — сказал Ньют. Голос принесло эхом.

Ботинки исчезли, и Тесей изнемогал, подавался вперёд бёдрами, плохо понимая, что делает, но тут звуки сзади стали разнообразнее. Громкий рык вторгся в сознание, отдаваясь шумом в ушах, и Тесей поморщился. Рык приближался, потом стих, и ягодиц коснулся тёплый порыв воздуха — словно дыхание большого зверя.

— Ты им понравился. — Снова Ньют. — Я придержу тебя.

Он снова сел на корточки, приблизил лицо, и Тесей, потерявший окончательно верх и низ в зелёном мареве, попытался найти точку опоры в его глазах. Снова зелень. Пальто. Оно синее, уже лучше.

— Сосредоточься на мне, Тесей, — сказал Ньют, размыкая губы.

Поцелуй отозвался искрой удовольствия во всём теле, член болезненно заныл, а Ньют даже не догадывался погладить его своими замечательными пальцами. Но едва Тесей решился попросить об этом, сзади ягодиц коснулось нечто… тёплое. И длинное. Оно ткнулось в поясницу, потом задело яички. Тесей напряжённо ждал, вскидываясь, предлагая себя — ту часть себя, которую мог прижать к дырке в стене. Ему казалось, внутри всё пульсирует от нетерпения и желания.

— Сейчас, — выдохнул Ньют в губы. — Ещё чуть-чуть…

Наконец яйцеклад нашёл отверстие, нажал на него, и Тесей подался назад с довольным вскриком. Он наделся на отросток, больше чувствуя, чем понимая, что Ньют рядом опять шепчет какие-то заклинания. Внутри что-то дёргалось, словно внутренности взболтали и переставили местами, но больно не было.

— Теперь ты готов.

Вместе с голосом Ньюта пришло новое ощущение — отросток изнутри раздвигал его, и что-то толстое и тяжёлое проникало в Тесея, надавливая на стенки. Раскрыв рот в немом крике, Тесей закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить. Не получалось вспомнить... Конец предмета был, похоже, чуть продолговатым, потом оно становилось округлее, так приятно давило, и… ох. Предмет осел внутри невидимой тяжестью, но он был не единственным. За ним пошли чередой другие такие же, округлые, приятно раздвигающие отверстие. Они входили в Тесея, оседая в животе, и становилось так хорошо. Он сам стал каким-то более… основательным.

Ньют уже расстёгивал пуговицы на его брюках, и член выскользнул наружу, налитой, почти готовый кончить. Тесей застонал и едва услышал собственный голос. 

Рука Ньюта легла на его живот, на белую накрахмаленную манишку.

— Ты уже такой заполненный, — сказал Ньют довольно, и Тесей перевёл взгляд на него. Он увидел краем глаза свой живот — и поразился его тяжёлой округлости. 

Ньют опять исчез, раздался рык, и следом тихие слова: «Спокойно, давай уступим место сестре, ну же, Рози». Виверну, это жуткое создание, которое порой звали полудраконом, чешуйчатого монстра о двух лапах и двух же кожистых крыльях Ньют назвал Рози. Тесей хихикнул. В этом был весь его брат.

— Ещё немного. — Ньют вернулся, его пальцы легли на член, и Тесей вздохнул. Зелёные глаза Ньюта, казалось, заглядывали в самую душу, Тесей видел зрачки и радужку, так они были близко. 

Послушно раскрывая губы для нового поцелуя, Тесей снова подставился, жаждая второго раунда. Он слышал себя, слышал как он скулил, отыскивая ягодицами дырку в стене, вжимаясь в неё.

— Мой любимый брат, — говорил Ньют, гладя по щеке. Он опёрся руками на землю и подлез под живот, влажные губы обхватили член.

Если бы Тесея не поддерживала невидимая опора, он давно бы упал. Ноги перестали держать уже давно, руки безвольно свисали на землю, и он лишь подавался вперёд-назад, к двум источникам удовольствия — ко рту Ньюта, который ласкал его член, и ко второму отростку, ритмично вталкивающему внутрь всё новые и новые округлые предметы. Живот тяжелел, но это ощущалось так здорово, что Тесей тянулся погладить его, раз за разом видя свои связанные руки и разочарованно вздыхая. Ньют отстранился, и влажного члена коснулся холодок.

— Ты сможешь и без меня, — произнёс он — голос снова донесло эхом. Ладони легли на щёки, огладили уши, затылок и шею над твёрдым воротничком. 

Конечно же он был прав. Когда очередное — ох, яйцо, это же было яйцо — раздвинуло стенки, вторгаясь, Тесей кончил. Сперма брызгала на траву, на колени довольного Ньюта, сидящего рядом, и на ботинки Тесея — блестящие и лакированные.

Обессиленный, Тесей повис на подпорке. Давление сзади исчезло.

Краем уха он слышал рокот второй виверны, утихомиривания Ньюта, звуки выкрикиваемых заклинаний. Путы с запястий пропали, и Ньют появился из ниоткуда, подхватывая обмякшее тело Тесея, который уже ничего не понимал. Хотелось спать, но, кажется, он собирался на приём…

— Вот так, теперь глотни другого настоя… Молодец. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Тесей неуверенно выпрямился. Мельтешение в глазах исчезло, и мысли медленно возвращали ясность. Дрожащей рукой он коснулся своего живота — надутого, плотного, но манишка скрывала это почти идеально.

— Я убью тебя, — прохрипел Тесей, качнувшись. Медленно он осознавал, что сделал с ним его брат, и осознание было настолько шокирующим, что Тесей выталкивал его из головы изо всех сил. Но воспоминания — их он вытолкнуть не мог.

— Не убьёшь, — ответил Ньют почти грустно, безо всякого страха возвращая палочку. Тесей стиснул её в пальцах. — Будь осторожнее, тебе быть папой ещё с неделю. Яйцам нужен здоровый, выносливый волшебник вроде тебя, иначе вид будет обречён на вымирание. 

Словесная шелуха прошла мимо сознания Тесея, и осталась лишь первая реплика, этот уверенный ответ Ньюта, который коробил до глубины души.

— Почему? — Тесей сумел вытолкнуть сухим, словно наждак, языком только это слово. И Ньют сказал:

— Потому что я люблю тебя. И то, что сотворил внутри тебя.

Ньют склонился к его животу, воркуя с «двумя дюжинами маленьких славных виверн», и Тесей поражённо внимал, сжимая в ладони бесполезную волшебную палочку.


	3. Альмандер, омегаверс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. **Alpha/Beta/Omega** | <s>Degradation | Collaring</s> | **Cock-warming**

Ньют успел забыть, что они договорились о встрече, и задремал прямо в новом чемодане, едва успев обустроить хижину. Расширение пространства давалось сложнее, чем он представлял в теории, книги по заклинаниям лишь запутали, но Ньют ни в какую не хотел принимать помощь — даже от человека, которого любил. Это его собственный проект, его идея, и Ньют сам доведёт дело до конца, чего бы это ему не стоило. Если даже сейчас, на самой лёгкой части, ему так трудно, то что же будет потом?

Сон Ньюта был беспокойным, и твёрдая обложка книги по расширению пространств нисколько не способствовала приятным сновидениям.

Пробудился он внезапно, резко, как от выстрела — но это всего лишь открылась крышка чемодана, громко щёлкнув застёжкой. Ньют привстал, потерев щёку, на которой отпечатался твёрдый угол корешка.

И тут же вспомнил.

— Мерлинова борода! — воскликнул он шёпотом, заметавшись по хижине. Часы показывали половину восьмого вечера, неужели он столько проспал?

— Ньют? — донеслось до него обеспокоенное.

Ну, делать нечего. Ньют открыл скрипнувшую дверь, виновато взъерошил шевелюру. Почему-то вдруг очень сильно начали раздражать собственные руки, свисающие по бокам, но карманы были до того плотно набиты всякими мелочами, что пришлось терпеть и вытирать тайком о косяк вспотевшие ладони. Альбус тем временем глядел на него с мягким укором, опираясь рукой на приставную лестницу, но едва Ньют раскрыл рот, он прижал палец к губам и обошёл всю поляну, трогая стыки на магических слоях, которые различал безошибочно.

— Неплохо, — сказал он одобрительно. — Уже гораздо лучше, хотя здесь точно нужно поправить. — Альбус похлопал по выступающей балке. — Однако, Ньют, я не думаю, что это достаточно веский повод пропустить свидание. Ты даже не предупредил.

— У меня течка началась, — ляпнул Ньют наобум. — Сова, наверное, не успела к тебе.

— Если хочешь сделать всё сам, можешь так и сказать. Я не стану вмешиваться. — На его переносице появилась задумчивая складка. — Про течку — это правда?

— Нет, — признался Ньют. — Я... просто уснул.

— Рад, что ты сказал правду. Знаешь ли, сложно не догадаться, видя отпечаток тиснения с книжной обложки на твоей щеке.

Ньют схватился за щёку, Альбус же засмеялся и взялся руками за ступеньки, поставив ногу на первую. Брюки выгодно обтянули его ягодицы, было очень сложно не пялиться.

— Пойдём наверх. Придумаем что-нибудь вместо нашего неудавшегося свидания.

Ньюта не требовалось упрашивать дважды.

Наверху приятно пахло какой-то выпечкой, запах шёл от кухни, и, едва войдя в неё, Ньют увидел Альбуса — тот колдовал, не поднимая взгляда от книги, которую держал в руке. Палочка выделывала в воздухе сложные пассы. Ньют замер у двери, чтобы не мешать, но Альбус, казалось, был полностью захвачен процессом волшебства, до того вдохновлённым он выглядел. 

Их пару многие назвали бы прогрессивной — мало кто ещё решил бы ни разу не воспользоваться преимуществами течки. Ньют мог только поверить на слово многочисленным историям и сказкам, которые воспевали любовь альф и омег, называя её истинной и самой правильной из всех. Течка воспринималась как досадная помеха, и во время её Альбус тут же исчезал, что добавляло сложностей. Ньюту приходилось переносить это бремя в одиночестве, со своими секс-игрушками, гадая, чем же заслужил такое обхождение. Что-то прояснилось лишь месяц назад, когда Альбус, уставший после проверки эссе, ответил, что больше не даст себя обмануть коварной физиологии, да и любовью такую связь не считает. Ньют терялся в догадках, но спрашивать больше не решался.

В конце концов, каждый имеет право на тайны.

— Ужин? — наконец подал голос Ньют.

Альбус даже не вздрогнул.

— Почти. Вечер поздний, думаю, мы обойдёмся десертом, к тому же у меня на тебя планы... Ньют, убери своего приятеля от чайника, иначе он может обжечься.

Пикетт и вправду тянулся длинными руками-палочками к металлическому боку чайника, удивлённо разглядывая своё отражение. Ньют оттащил его, забросив к себе на плечо.

— Планы? — переспросил он, неуверенно одёргивая на себе простую домашнюю рубашку.

Альбус заухмылялся в бороду, опуская руки, размял пальцы. Вишнёвый пирог красовался на столе, такой аппетитный, что Ньют разом вспомнил: кажется, он не ел уже много часов.

— Они самые. Если не против, мы переместимся в твою гостиную, и, Ньют... — Поднос, который Ньют поднял заклинанием, замер в воздухе. — В этот раз сядь, пожалуйста, не рядом, а ко мне на колени.

* * *

Задумку Альбуса пока не удавалось постичь. Зажигая палочкой свет, Ньют косился на большой диван, размышляя, как всё-таки надо сесть: лицом к лицу или же спиной? И причём тут пирог? Пикетт, обиженный за запрет трогать чайник, то и дело колол свежим отростком пальца в шею. Ньют цыкнул на него и отсадил в цветочный горшок.

— И не пытайся подглядывать, — предупредил он строго. — У нас будут взрослые дела.

Правда, сложновато даже самого себя считать взрослым в неполные восемнадцать. Он иногда подозревал, что именно поэтому Альбус избегал полноценной связи — всё же Ньют был сильно моложе него. 

Каждый шаг к дивану давался с трудом — Ньют вдруг заволновался, чувствуя свою вину за пропущенное свидание. Вдруг Альбус ещё сердится? Однако он как будто бы просто ждал, забросив руку на низкую спинку, а второй намекающе похлопывая себя по колену. Его непринуждённая поза отчего-то вызывала в Ньюте целый сонм разных желаний.

— Сними всё, кроме рубашки, — попросил Альбус мягко. 

Ему всегда нравилось следить за тем, как Ньют раздевается. 

Наконец-то можно было куда-то деть свои руки, приспособить их к делу, и Ньют начал расстёгивать пуговицы жилетки — неторопливо, растягивая процесс. Жилетка вскоре упала на пол. Пальцы подцепили подтяжки, заставляя их соскользнуть с плеч, и Альбус склонился, дёрнул за них, заставляя подойти вплотную, огладил бёдра Ньюта.

— Ты смотришь на пирог, — укорил он.

Ньют сдул с глаз длинную чёлку и дурашливо пихнул коленом.

— Он вкусно пахнет.

— Лучше, чем я? ...Извини, забыл, что ты плохо различаешь эти запахи.

Что правда, то правда. Именно поэтому Ньюту было сложно самому найти альфу, и обычно его находили первым. Однако осторожные взгляды Альбуса он очень долго не распознавал, и разговор между ними случился уже после окончания Ньютом Хогвартса. До сих пор Ньют, вспоминая, краснел от своей недогадливости.

Наконец дело дошло до пуговиц на брюках. Их Альбус расстегнул сам, спустил сразу с бельём, мимоходом пройдясь по ягодицам ладонями, и потянул на себя. Ньют практически упал на его колени, едва не запутавшись в штанинах.

Так соблазнительно пахло вишнёвым пирогом и чаем Эрл Грей… Ньют заёрзал на коленях, стесняясь своего малого возбуждения. Его член, который был почти целиком спрятан за длинной рубашкой, касался ноги Альбуса головкой, ещё скрытой под крайней плотью.

— Что теперь? — поинтересовался он, нащупывая под слоями одежды Альбуса соски. К несчастью, безрезультатно.

— Ты больше хочешь пирог, чем меня, так что… — Ньют запротестовал, но Альбус поднял руку, останавливая поток речи. — Всё хорошо. Это часть моего плана. 

Ньют не видел, чтобы он взмахивал палочкой, да и как бы он это сделал — с одной рукой на бедре Ньюта, другой — трогая его живот?.. Однако два куска отделились от пирога и прилетели им в руки — тёплые и ароматные. Ньют сглотнул.

— А теперь — вот что. — Альбус с безмятежной улыбкой поднёс свой кусок ко рту Ньюта. На кончике пирога повисла большая вишнёвого цвета капля, и Ньют бездумно слизнул её, тут же откусывая от пирога. Он таял во рту, мягкий и невероятно вкусный. Хотелось откусить снова, но Альбус дразняще отводил кусок, мазнул им по подбородку Ньюта, по его щекам. 

— Моя очередь, — сказал он. Его глаза смеялись.

Ньют кормил его, пачкая вишнёвым джемом — нос и мочки ушей, собственную шею. После Альбус дотронулся липкими пальцами до его губ и поцеловал, и это был самый сладкий поцелуй за всю жизнь Ньюта. Язык Альбуса слизывал джем с шеи и щёк, борода покалывала нежную кожу, но это лишь ещё больше возбуждало. Ньют сдвинулся на коленях, потёрся о них, как мог, и как только Альбус отстранился, облизал его измазанный в джеме нос, смеясь. 

— И чем я сейчас пахну? — поинтересовался Альбус, притягивая к себе вплотную. Ньют упёрся полуэрегированным членом ему в живот, ощущая выпуклость в паху.

— Вишней. — Ньют не собирался врать. 

Он склонился, втянул губами мочку уха и услышал первое слабое постанывание. Голос Альбуса, его тембр были музыкой для ушей. Безумно захотелось ощутить в себе его член, скакать на нём и жарко целоваться. Ньют мечтал об этом, посасывая предложенные ему пальцы, слизывая с них джем — пока, поддавшись желаниям, не раздвинул липкими пальцами собственные ягодицы, устраиваясь удобнее на бедре Альбуса и начиная двигаться вперёд-назад, раздразнивая себя лишь сильнее. Отверстием он проходился по шершавой брючной ткани, и этот контраст распалял, заставлял желать член Альбуса в себе прямо сейчас.

Ньют принял из рук Альбуса последний кусочек пирога и облизал его ладонь. Тот выглядел совершенно оглушённым, румянец на его щеках и твёрдость напротив живота Ньюта подтверждали его желания яснее, чем если бы он их высказал вслух.

— Погоди, — сказал Альбус хрипло. — Ты изумителен, но я хотел немного иного.

Ньют удивлённо выпустил его пальцы изо рта.

— Что-то не так?

— Я не успел объяснить, так был очарован тобой. — Ладонь Альбуса прошлась под полой рубашки по внутренней стороне бедра Ньюта. — Но давай, я просто покажу.

Он заставил приподняться, развернуться спиной. Ньют ничего не понимал, пока наконец не ощутил, как восхитительный толстый смазанный член наконец-то вторгается в него. Альбус осторожно придерживал, давал опираться на себя, и Ньют, постанывая, опустился до конца, до самых его яичек.

Как бы он хотел почувствовать в себе его узел…

— А теперь не двигайся. — Альбус успокаивающе погладил живот, аккуратно, но настойчиво удерживая. — Ты слишком горячий, иногда стоит потерпеть, чтобы после получить гораздо больше.

Ньют разочарованно вздохнул: всего-то? Рука Альбуса не давала даже поёрзать, а собственный член изнывал, жаждая касаний, приподнимал рубашку и пачкал её прозрачными каплями.

— Если ты не против, я почитаю, — сказал Альбус, подув в ухо, и Ньют задохнулся от возмущения, сжал мышцы вокруг члена, за что тут же получил шлепок по бедру. — Не сопротивляйся. Попробуй успокоиться.

Книга подлетела к Альбусу, раскрылась на закладке. Ньют зажмурился, сосредоточившись на себе.

Альбус мерно дышал сзади, его пальцы поглаживали живот Ньюта. Было тепло и липко, и пахло пирогом с чаем, который они так и не выпили. Ньют облизал губы, побарабанив пальцами по коленям Альбуса. От члена внутри было невозможно отвлечься, от его твёрдости и жара, который он распространял внутри. Насколько у Альбуса толстый?.. Сейчас казалось, что очень, но Ньют помнил, что без труда надевался на него ртом и сосал, проходясь губами по всему стволу до основания. Альбус любил медленно, и Ньют порой замирал в такие моменты, вскидывая на него взгляд, который тот называл «нетерпеливым». «Ты быстро кончаешь, — говорил Альбус, гладя по щеке. — Тебе стоит научиться выдержке. Даже в школе ты слишком поспешно отрекался от того, что тебе не давалось».

«Зато я полностью отдаюсь тому, что люблю», — возражал Ньют, на что получал резонный ответ:

«В таком случае, мне обидно, что ты мечтаешь избавиться от меня побыстрее».

Ньют даже не знал, как опровергнуть его слова. Ему, наверное, просто хотелось, чтобы было всё сразу, много и жарко, головокружительно до безумия. Чтобы они, вспотевшие, двигались навстречу друг другу, и чтобы… ну да, чтобы из Ньюта текло от желания, как в те дни, когда он едва не выл от одиночества, обходясь суррогатом любви. В эти дни уже ему было по-настоящему обидно — за то, что не по своей воле он лишён обычного для его пола наслаждения. 

Хорошо хоть пальцы Альбуса не забывали сейчас о его члене — то и дело касались ненароком ствола и головки, уходили вниз, к яичкам — о, Ньют очень любил, когда Альбус их трогал. А ещё он умел умопомрачительно вылизывать то самое отверстие, вытворяя своим языком нечто невообразимое — настолько, что Ньют кончал, даже не прикасаясь к себе.

Страницы шуршали, перелистываясь. Ньют снова, не выдержав, сжался на члене, немного сдвинулся, довольно зажмурившись. Альбус ведь даже его не раскрывал заранее, не смазывал, а его член всё равно ходил внутри без труда. Даже отчего-то было мокро. Ньюту казалось, что он чувствует внутри себя весь ствол и головку, из которой, наверное, тоже сочатся капли. Он незаметно сдвинул собственную рубашку. Член был напряжён так, что из него непрерывно вязкой ниткой тянулась полупрозрачная жидкость. Ньют тронул свои горячие щёки, лоб и нахмурился.

— Твои соски такие плотные, — Альбус поднялся рукой к груди, ущипнул. Ньют охнул. — Ничего, ещё немного…

Ньют часто задышал. Внутри разгорался пожар — настолько нестерпимым было желание. Но ведь ещё рано, оставалось несколько дней! Однако Ньют был уверен — выпусти он член из себя, смазка потечёт по бёдрам, до того знакомым стало ощущение.

— Альбус, — произнёс Ньют, весь дрожа. — Ещё немного не получится.

Он дёрнулся, привстал — и да, внутри едва не захлюпало. Невыносимо, он должен снова опуститься, чтобы член заскользил внутри — так приятно, так хорошо… Рубашка задела напряжённые соски, и Ньют заскулил, задвигался на члене, схватившись за подлокотник.

— Ньют! Ньют, подожди… — Альбус сжал руку. — Ты говорил, что соврал!

— Так и было! Слишком рано, я не знаю почему… Альбус, оттрахай меня! — взмолился Ньют, повернув голову к нему. Глаза напротив расширились — Ньют в жизни не произносил таких слов. — Пожёстче, пожалуйста... Я всегда так хотел, чтобы во время течки…

Он обвил рукой шею Альбуса, двигаясь непрерывно и мелко, дрожа всем телом. Уже получалось уловить по выражению лица, по частым вздохам Альбуса — у него тоже начинается гон, как ответ на реакцию омеги. 

— Меня это ни разу не приводило ни к чему хорошему.

Альбус справился с собой и обхватил Ньюта за живот, обнимая очень крепко, опустил голову ему на плечо.

— У меня было… сложное прошлое, — выдавил он с трудом.

— А я — твоё настоящее, — возразил Ньют, стараясь дышать поглубже. Один вдох, другой… Как же сложно сосредоточиться! — Я потом выпью лекарства, последствий не будет. Но сейчас… пожалуйста…

Он с мольбой воззрился на Альбуса, потёрся щекой о его колючую щёку. Если Альбус сейчас откажется, наверное, Ньют просто свихнётся. Может даже, заставит силой в себя кончить, потому что выпустить этот потрясающий член сейчас казалось кощунством, на которое Ньют не был способен.

Он не успел опомнится, как его опрокинули на диван. Стон разочарования, когда Альбус вышел из него, сменился восторженным возгласом, как только головка опять прижалась ко входу. 

— Спусти ноги на пол, — попросил Альбус, и Ньют немедля подчинился, уперевшись руками в диван. — Мерлин милостивый, ты весь течёшь…

Ньют сам осознавал это, ещё немного — и он засунет в себя пальцы, лишь бы это прекратилось. Но тут Альбус без труда вошёл, схватив его сильно, но осторожно — и задвигался так быстро, так безжалостно, что Ньют беспрерывно мычал, уткнувшись в собственные руки. Было сложно стоять в такой позе, но он едва замечал это, член скользил внутри с хлюпающим звуком, входя так глубоко, что вскоре Ньют не выдержал и издал вскрик удовольствия. Испугавшись, что Альбус истолкует его иначе и забеспокоится, Ньют засунул в рот пальцы и очнулся лишь, когда стал их сосать в том же темпе, в котором его сейчас брали.

— Сильнее! — воскликнул Ньют, ощутив первое приближение оргазма. — Я обожаю твой член, мне так нравится, когда ты трахаешь меня им… Альбус…

Его собственный уже давно истекал прозрачными каплями на пол, по бёдрам тоже потянулись вязкие струйки. Сзади раздался стон, и Альбус вогнал целиком, сжав ягодицу Ньюта, а потом, опомнившись, приласкал его член. Это стало тем, чего Ньюту так не хватало, и он с протяжным криком сжал внутренние мышцы, тут же получив струю собственной спермы в лицо. Ноги заныли, но Альбус, как всегда, вовремя оказался рядом — и придержал, заставляя осторожно лечь на диван и опускаясь рядом.

Всё это время он не выходил из Ньюта, и лишь теперь Ньюту совершенно точно это нравилось. 

— Узел? — устало спросил он, утирая рукавом лицо и отплёвываясь.

— Да. Так ты этого хотел?

— Очень.

Альбус прижался ближе, его губы коснулись шеи.

— Прости. Я иногда забываю, насколько правы могут быть люди вполовину меня младше. Мне, пожалуй, стоит сосредоточиться на настоящем и, что важнее — вдруг его рука появилась из-за плеча, и кончик пальца коснулся носа Ньюта — не только на себе, но и на тебе. Видишь, я умею признавать свои ошибки.

— Многим не хватает этого умения, — пробурчал Ньют.

— Воистину.

Они помолчали, и Ньют радовался, что Альбус не видит, как он глупо улыбается сейчас.

Тут сзади снова подали голос:

— Ты так искренне кричал сейчас, как тебе нравится мой член, что не могу не признаться: я без ума от твоих ягодиц. 

Альбус затрясся, словно в беззвучном смехе, и смущённый Ньют уткнулся лбом в спинку дивана. Ему и сейчас было безмерно приятно знать, что член Альбуса распирает изнутри, и, что важнее, Ньют даже мог поклясться: он чувствует узел — свидетельство их настоящей связи. Альбус же непрерывно поглаживал ягодицы, сжимал их, так что и он, похоже, не шутил.

— Мне остаться с тобой на всю неделю? 

Ньют не поверил своим ушам, но смог только немного повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на лицо. Альбус был предельно серьёзен. Он предлагает… на всё время течки?..

— Да, — сказал Ньют ошеломлённо.

— Тогда мы что-нибудь придумаем.

И Альбус потянулся к нему, но промахнулся, вместо губ запечатлев на ухе влажный колючий поцелуй.


	4. Ньютеселита, куннилингус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немного не успела дописать вчера, потому что текст неожиданно разнесло х)  
13\. <s>Edgeplay</s> | **Threesome (or more)** | <s>Role Reversal</s> | **Cunnilingus**  
Дополнительное предупреждение: секс во время беременности

Ньют постучал трижды, как было у них заведено, но ответа не получил и коснулся притолоки палочкой. Деревянная дверь с большим медным гиппогрифом посередине немедленно распахнулась, и из дождливого, мрачного сумрака октября Ньют шагнул в теплоту прихожей. Он постоял, перекладывая чемодан из руки в руку, всё не решаясь его опустить на пол. Никак не получалось поверить, что путешествие уже закончено, и он — спустя многие месяцы — наконец-то дома, со своей новой семьёй.

Вот только, похоже, дома никого ещё не было. Что ж, он не предупреждал, что вернётся сегодня.

Неторопливо Ньют разулся, желая ощутить ступнями скрипучие половицы старого особняка, который Тесей купил им спустя пару лет после войны. Ради этого он даже продал свой орден Мерлина и нисколько об этом не жалел, говоря, что приобретает нечто большее взамен. Ньют с трудом узнавал брата, который всегда хранил каждую свою награду, каждый трофей, любовно расставляя их на полке, но в один день он просто собрал всё в мешок и выкинул у онемевшего Ньюта на глазах, смеясь над его лицом.

Впрочем, Тесей говорил, что Ньют тоже сильно изменился после войны. Может, он был и прав. Сложно оценить со стороны собственное прошлое и сравнить его с настоящим — но для того и нужны братья.

Едва Ньют опустился в кресло, сощурившись на ярко запылавшее в камине пламя, как со стороны прихожей раздались знакомые звуки — щелчок замка, скрип половиц и едва слышимый отсюда шум усилившегося дождя. Ньют вскочил, метнулся к двери, даже не зная кого сейчас увидит — и обомлел, резко затормозив рукой об угол стены. Он ударился пальцем, но лишь на мгновение поморщился — до того был изумлён.

— Привет, — сказал он чужим голосом, и Лита повернулась к нему, радостно вскрикнув. Её круглый живот отчётливо выделялся под тёмно-синей накидкой.

* * *

— Двадцать восемь недель? — недоверчиво переспросил Ньют, считая на пальцах. Ревность понемногу утихала, когда он стал осознавать. — А я был в отъезде шесть месяцев. Может, немного больше, но точно не семь…

— Теперь ты успокоился? — осведомилась Лита. — И с твоей стороны довольно странно ревновать меня к мужу.

— Всё ты понимаешь, — проворчал Ньют, смущённо потерев нос. — Уже то, что вы не написали об этом…

— Ньют, мы хотели сделать сюрприз!

— Он выходил каким-то уж очень запоздалым. А если бы я вернулся на два месяца позже?

— Сам был бы виноват. — Лита оставалась непреклонна. Она откинулась на спинку дивана, подложив под поясницу подушку, и довольно выдохнула. — Когда мы всё выяснили, может, наконец, переоденешься? И выпьем чаю. Принеси сервиз — фарфоровый, с драконами, он должен быть в столовой.

Ньют поднялся. Ноги начали ныть, и так тянуло задремать прямо здесь, в кресле...

— Теперь ты командуешь в доме? — вырвалось у него.

Лита улыбнулась:

— У Тесея спросишь.

Спустя несколько минут Ньют разлил чай по двум чашкам, сев рядом с ней и косясь на такие непривычные округлости. Ньют отчего-то даже побаивался без разрешения поднести руку к её животу. Теперь он воочию видел: не только они с Тесеем стали другими после войны, просто Лите потребовалось больше времени и, похоже, одно важное событие, отражённое теперь в её теле.

Стало вдруг страшно: а если они не смогут ужиться — три новых, переменившихся человека, каждый со сложным характером и тяжёлым багажом прошлого? Может, им слишком рано заводить детей?

Ньют даже не был уверен, не от этого ли ушёл полгода назад после ставшего судьбоносным разговора и нескольких неловких ночей.

— Можешь потрогать. — Лита смотрела на него с жалостью. Наверное, разглядела в лице все сомнения. — Ты не чужой, это твой дом, и я всегда буду твоей.

— А ребёнок? — почему-то шёпотом спросил Ньют, кладя руку на живот Литы. — Как ты думаешь, чей он?..

— Не представляю, — ответила она весело. — И даже не хочу знать. Я думаю, как будет интересно смотреть на вас с Тесеем, когда вы шёпотом, стоя над ребёнком, станете спорить о том, чей у него нос и глаза.

Ньют не сомневался: именно так всё и случится. Он поднёс чашку ко рту, чтобы спрятать лицо, потому что не хотел, чтобы Лита опять безошибочно угадала все его мысли. Он привык находиться один, а теперь снова вернулся к людям — и с этим нужно по новой свыкаться.

— Ты очень отстранённый, — сказала Лита тихо, поглаживая живот, и добавила: — Я скучала. Представляла несколько раз эту встречу, но всё вышло совсем не так.

Ньют виновато потупился.

— А Тесей?..

— Скоро будет. — Она снова улыбнулась. — Недавно он произнёс твоё имя во сне.

Почему-то этот маленький незначительный факт потряс Ньюта, перевернул всё внутри, затопив волной радости — Тесей его по-прежнему любит! Сомнения исподволь подтачивали Ньюта, как жук точит дерево, ведь теперь брат был женат на Лите, и Ньют думал: он третий лишний в их красивой семье. Но, похоже, всё оставалось как прежде.

— В твоей комнате мы ничего не меняли. — Лита притянула Ньюта к себе и зарылась пальцами в его волосы. — Ты отсутствовал так долго... Я боялась, что не вернёшься.

— Я думал об этом. Ведь вы с Тесеем...

Он даже не мог произнести вслух. Лита вздохнула.

— Не забывай, что это я пришла в вашу пару. — Она больно потянула за прядь. — А теперь немедленно иди в ванную. От тебя пахнет мокрой шерстью, меня подташнивает.

Она подтолкнула его ступнями, и Ньют поражённо поднялся. Было незачем спрашивать у Тесея, кто в этом доме главный.

* * *

Они с Литой не стали слать срочную сову, и Ньют спрятался за углом, украдкой смотря, как Тесей устало перешагивает порог, встряхиваясь, словно гиппогриф, вешает на крючок аврорскую мантию. Секундное осознание — и Ньют ругнулся про себя. Тесей тронул рукав его пальто.

Прятаться было уже бессмысленно.

Он вышел из-за поворота коридора, привлёк к себе внимание, стукнув по стене, но оказался не готов к тому, что Тесей без каких-либо слов, молча и серьёзно обхватит ладонями его лицо и поцелует. Они не целовались, казалось, вечность, Ньют уже успел забыть, как горько пахнет от Тесея сигаретами, как любит брат посасывать его губы и влажно дышать, едва касаясь.

Ньют даже не заметил, когда подошла Лита.

— Ты скотина, — произнёс Тесей, отрываясь от губ и проводя носом по щеке. Он говорил спокойно, словно констатировал простой факт. — Бездушная эгоистичная тварь. Это так выглядит у тебя «короткая поездка на месяц»?

Наверное, не стоило сообщать ему о стыдной вспышке ревности, с которой Ньют встретил Литу. Он из-за плеча Тесея бросил умоляющий взгляд, и Лита кивнула.

— Выпороть бы тебя, — рявкнул Тесей в ухо так неожиданно, что Ньют вздрогнул, — но ведь тебе ещё и понравится! Что нам с ним делать, Лита?

Она беззвучно рассмеялась, придерживая живот.

— Ужин в столовой. — Когда она клюнула Тесея в щёку, тот наконец опомнился, убрал руки, которыми схватился за рубашку Ньюта так крепко, что выпростал её наружу. — Допросишь о поездке по всей строгости, но ради Мерлина, за столом. Ньют тоже ещё не ел, всё помогал готовить нашей домовихе, так что она до сих пор в обиде.

Когда они направились к столовой, Тесей обнял Ньюта за талию.

Вечер неспешно тёк за разговорами и едой, и всё было как будто хорошо, но Ньют очень боялся той минуты, когда настанет время идти в постель. Он помнил их большую общую кровать с жёлто-зелёным, вышитым цветами покрывалом, помнил магловские на вид светильники с волшебным огнём под стеклянными колпаками, ковёр с гиппогрифом и флаконы Литы на туалетном столике. Рядом с кроватью Ньют всегда ставил чемодан, чутко прислушиваясь к звукам внутри него, но теперь, наверное, ему придётся оставить чемодан в своей комнате. Лита уже успела пожаловаться на неважный сон.

— Так кого ты привёз, напомни? — спросил Тесей с напускным безразличием.

— Никого, — буркнул Ньют.

— Я ведь спущусь, ты знаешь.

Авроры... Одна порода, везде одинаковые, в какую страну ни загляни. Ньют бывал в гостях у коллеги Тесея — оба раза для осмотра её собаки, видел Стражей в России, пересекался с местными аврорами в Амазонии — звали их разве что иначе, но Ньют так и не смог выговорить сложное сочетание звуков. Объединяло их всех одно — нездоровый интерес к делам Ньюта и его видавшему виды чемодану.

— Если так уж хочешь знать, то всего один дромарог, и того я отобрал у браконьеров.

Тесей морщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, но Ньют не стал ждать и решительно встал.

— К слову, мне пора его кормить, — заявил он и вышел из столовой. Растерянный окрик Литы донёсся до него с опозданием, но возвращаться уже не хотелось.

* * *

Он совсем разучился жить с людьми, пришлось это признать. Всё, что Ньют делал, он делал неправильно, возмущался без повода и лишь расстраивал тех, кого уже давно считал своей семьёй. Когда Ньют с остервенением рубил мясо вручную, сверху хлопнула крышка, и к нему спустился мрачный как туча Тесей. Он засунул в руки в карманы, наблюдая.

— А помнишь, какой ты был в детстве? — спросил он в воздух. Ньют не ответил. — Разговорчивый. Любил меня подначивать, воровал из отцовского шкафчика огневиски, проводил странные опыты над мурлокомлями... Стоп, а вот это как раз уже не каждый ребёнок станет делать.

— Ты ещё меня в пелёнках вспомни.

— А между прочим, помню! Ты без ума был от плюшевого дракона и бутылочки с нарисованными котятами. Знаешь, что ты сделал, когда бутылочка случайно разбилась на твоих глазах?

Ньют невольно заинтересовался, опустил длинный мясницкий нож.

— И что?

— Все волосы на моей голове спалил! А я просто рядом стоял!

Ньют попытался представить лысого Тесея лет восьми — и не смог. Воображение отказывало ему.

— Мама потом пришла на зов домовихи, а мы оба ревём, один громче другого. Я тебя ещё пытался твоим драконом побить.

Ньют возмутился:

— Младенца?

— А я что, сильно взрослым был? — развёл руками Тесей. — Тебя только попробуй обидеть, руку по локоть откусишь. Кстати, я соскучился по твоим постельным укусам.

Разговор переместился в другую плоскость слишком неожиданно, Ньюта даже передёрнуло. Он не ответил, начав собирать куски мяса в ведро, стянул с себя заляпанный кровью фартук.

— Ты зачем Литу обижал? — вопросил снова Тесей сзади.

Ньют понёс ведро к новому биому, сплошь в зелени.

— Она меня сдала, значит.

— Нет, я догадался. Она тебя слишком любит. Ей кажется, что это твой ребёнок... я не знаю почему, но...

Ведро упало на траву и покатилось по ней. Ньют круто развернулся, подскочил к ошеломлённому Тесею.

— Не говори так, пожалуйста! — взмолился он, хватаясь то за плечи, то за жилет. — Я устал... слишком много всего разом. До сих пор вспоминаю о свадьбе с ужасом, это ведь только для вас был праздник, а каково было мне? И я не думаю... не думаю, что готов, — договорил он, опускаясь на траву и подняв бездумно кусок сырого мяса. — К отцовству.

— Знаешь что, Ньютон?

Интонации были чрезвычайно хорошо знакомы Ньюту, и потому он не удивился, когда его подняли за шиворот и огрели по затылку.

— Лита ненавидит, когда мы ссоримся, — пробормотал Ньют, старательно давя в себе гнев.

— Как хорошо, что её здесь нет. Ну давай, браконьер недоделанный, раздери тебя тролли. Рискнёшь поднять руку на старшего?

Ньют безропотно висел в его руке, ворот рубашки уже трещал. Однако недооценивание противника — главная ошибка.

Одно быстрое движение локтем — и Тесей охнул, согнулся пополам, выпуская из хватки.

— Ты где этому научился? — прохрипел он, кашляя.

— Почему ты все проблемы хочешь решать так? — выкрикнул Ньют одновременно с ним.

Тесей уже снимал с себя жилетку.

— Потому что ты по-другому не понимаешь!

Он накинулся на Ньюта, сшибая его с ног. Тесей за эти два послевоенных года стал плотнее и сильнее, взявшись на работе за себя с полной самоотдачей. Ньют вдруг вспомнил, что брату было уже почти тридцать лет, и тем страннее выглядело его ребячливое желание подраться, но едва Ньют успел промотать в голове эти мысли, как Тесей с победным кличем сел на него сверху, больно вцепляясь в волосы.

Словно ему опять шестнадцать, и он гоняется за Ньютом вокруг дома, обещая продать феям, а потом ловит и тянет за уши в отместку за какую-нибудь ерунду вроде испачканной жаброслями рубашки.

Не в возрасте было дело. Просто Тесей был и всегда останется старшим братом.

— Про свадьбу мы решали все вместе, и я что-то не помню от тебя возражений! — донеслось сверху, пока Тесей ожесточённо придавливал предплечья Ньюта к земле, чтобы тот не дотянулся до палочки. — Не готов к отцовству... И это мы тоже обсуждали там, наверху, в нашей гостиной! Тебе показать документы на дом, где стоят три наши фамилии? Ты совсем память потерял?

Ньют не понимал, почему Тесей так разъярён, пока до него не донеслось:

— ...Всегда был эгоистом. Что бы ты чувствовал, если бы любимый человек уехал на месяц, а пропал на полгода и лишь слал редкие письма?

— Прости, — выдавил Ньют, но снова получил кулаком в плечо. Только после этого Тесей скатился с него на траву.

Сверху летали тревожно стрекозы и мошкара. Листья трепыхались на волшебном ветру, а может, подумал Ньют отстранённо, это обитатель биома пришёл проведать, что тут происходит. Знать бы, какой именно.

Ньют подкатился ближе и дотянулся до губ Тесея, сжатых в обиде. Он целовал, пока губы не разомкнулись, позволяя просунуть между ними язык. Тесей всё ещё часто дышал и отвечал неохотно, но Ньют был настойчив и нежен, ласково вылизывал солёный от пота подбородок.

— Сделаешь Лите что-нибудь приятное в постели, — пробормотал Тесей, поморщившись, когда Ньют прикусил его нос.

— Я и так собирался. — Рядом недоверчиво хмыкнули. — А что ты хочешь?

Брат перевернулся на спину, шлёпнул по щеке ладонью, убивая мошку.

— Знаю, что ты не любишь, но...

Ньют мгновенно всё понял и кивнул, подавив вздох.

Ему не очень нравилось, когда отверстие сзади трогали и растягивали, и ощущение члена внутри себя доставляло Ньюту мало удовольствия, тем более что член Тесея был довольно толстым. Поэтому они развлекались так изредка и всегда с припасённой заранее лечебной мазью. Тесей же, напротив, всегда подставлялся Ньюту с удовольствием, говоря, что это лучший способ расслабиться после работы, и у них даже случился как-то раз конфуз — когда Тесей уснул прямо в процессе, устав после слишком напряжённого дня.

— Ну что, готов возвращаться из райского сада в печальную юдоль? — В голосе Тесея звучал отчётливый сарказм. — Туда, где коварные родственники только и делают, что настойчиво любят?

Ньют вяло отмахнулся и, встав, потёр болящее плечо. Наверняка будет синяк, но точно не первый и не последний.

А ведь ему ещё объяснять, откуда на теле столько новых шрамов.

— Иди наверх, — попросил Ньют. Тесей вскинул брови. — Я приду уже в постель, у меня здесь и правда много дел, к тому же мы разбудили тибо...

Ньют давно не видел, чтобы Тесей убегал настолько быстро. В коротком пути до лестницы его сопровождали возмущённый кабаний визг и хрюканье.

* * *

Заходя в спальню, Ньют одёрнул на себе пижаму. Так и тянуло, отбросив приличия, сразу прийти в кровать голым, но у них это было не принято, даже если все знали, что ждёт впереди. О, эти английские правила приличия, лишняя трата времени!.. На войне всё было много проще.

— Ты забыл постучаться, — заметил Тесей, отвлекшись от книги, и Ньют вздохнул. Ну конечно. 

Он неуклюже влез между братом и Литой, спрятался под одеяло и зашарил под подушкой. Настроение приподнялось, когда он нашёл там леденцы, которые всегда клал для себя — значит, даже в его отсутствие их неизменно прятали под подушку на случай неожиданного возвращения Ньюта, и это так согрело, что Ньют заулыбался, засунув в рот клубничную конфету.

Вдруг Лита подмигнула, адресуясь Тесею, и они завозились, обхватили вдруг руками крепко, обвивая с двух сторон. Ньют поражённо выдохнул. В него упирался тугой живот Литы под кружевной сорочкой, а сзади Тесей сжал ногами, целуя в шею.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, — сказала Лита шёпотом. — Без тебя было не то. 

Кудри Литы окружили Ньюта — мягкие, шелковистые, а потом её губы вопросительно коснулись подбородка. Ньют позволил, наконец-то без страха кладя руки на её живот и с трепетом чувствуя в нём слабое шевеление.

Лита и Тесей поочерёдно целовали его, пока Ньют совсем не захмелел от их любви, не зная, чем это заслужил после такого к ним отношения. Неторопливо он приподнял сорочку Литы цвета слоновой кости и оголил лодыжки Литы, её бёдра и увеличившуюся грудь. 

— И как тебе? — спросила она, стягивая сорочку и немного стесняясь, на что Ньют, нисколько не погрешив против истины, ответил:

— Ты всё такая же красивая.

Она развела ноги, и Ньют лёг между ними, целуя нежную кожу, подбираясь всё выше. Руки Тесея уже шарили по его телу, пробравшись под рубашку, а потом и под резинку штанов. Когда Лита подняла колени, в ту же секунду Тесей снял и пижамные штаны с Ньюта, обхватывая ягодицы обеими руками, разводя их. Отверстие начал поглаживать влажный палец.

Ньют подставлялся, неторопливо начиная ласкать Литу языком. Он широко лизал горячие, кофейного цвета складки, пока избегая маленького чувствительного бугорка. Лита вздыхала и гладила его по волосам, направляя, и когда Ньют понял её, нырнув языком глубоко в вульву, мышцы тела неожиданно ответили, а ещё Лита негромко застонала. Она стала разом такой влажной, такой жаждущей, что Ньют вспомнил, как же давно её не брал — ещё с тех давних пор, когда они втроём лишь планировали её беременность. 

Палец Тесея толкался внутрь Ньюта, поглаживая _там_, было и нервно, и немного приятно — Тесей всегда старался быть очень внимательным в постели. Бёдра Литы мелко вздрагивали, когда Ньют прихватывал складочки губами, целовал осторожно и нежно, памятуя о том, что женское тело требовало гораздо более тонкой настройки, нежели мужское. Единожды он оторвался — чтобы приласкать грудь Литы, мягкую и непривычно пышную, приподнимавшуюся от частых вздохов.

— Ты уже хочешь? — поинтересовалась Лита. Ньют поднялся выше, демонстрируя свой вставший член.

— Ты такая податливая, — выдохнул Ньют, дёрнув задницей. Тесей сзади прибавил два пальца. — Я бы так желал…

— Можно будет на боку, но не сегодня, — ответила она. — У тебя невероятный язык, особенно когда внутрь… 

Она просительно раздвинула колени сильнее, и Ньют снова склонился, припав к крошечному сосочку клитора. Сдвинул кончиком языка складку, тронул губами — и сверху раздалось чувственное «да, продолжай, Ньют». Он искал ритм, слушая вздохи Литы, ориентируясь на её пальцы, которые тянули за пряди волос то довольно, то просительно. Тесей прижался к нему, потёрся членом о бедро — тоже намёк и просьба. Брату не терпелось вставить в Ньюта, но он ждал, стараясь не мешать, и Ньют тоже не спешил — желания Литы были важнее чьих-либо ещё, ведь она носит в себе уже семь месяцев их ребёнка. 

Ньют стал помогать себе пальцами, продолжая ласкать клитор языком. Лита была такая влажная, так пряно пахла, что у Ньюта шла голова кругом. Она была уже на грани, слабо приподнимаясь, и Ньют непрерывными, широкими движениями языка довёл её до оргазма, сразу почувствовав, как сжалась она вокруг его пальцев, услышав её сладостный стон.

Едва Ньют упал рядом, отстранившись, на бедро легли пальцы Тесея, перевернули на спину. Ньют подчинился и привстал на колени, повернувшись к Лите лицом. Она уже лежала на боку и смотрела на них с сонной улыбкой. 

— Я люблю вас, — сказала Лита и нашла ладонь Ньюта. — Не уезжай так надолго.

Ньют ахнул — Тесей сзади приставил головку к его растянутому отверстию, качнулся вперёд, раскрывая вход.

— Обещаю, что увижу первые шаги, — сказал Ньют горячо и закрыл глаза. 

Мир закачался, держа Ньюта с нескольких сторон, то обнимая, то отпуская, как волны обнимают корабль. Тесей толкался внутрь остервенело, но Ньют не препятствовал, потому что его член тоже ласкали, только вот чья рука — не удавалось понять. То казалось — большая и мозолистая, то вдруг пропадало, и ладонь становилась совсем маленькой, умело лаская головку по кругу. Они оба, и Тесей, и Лита, знали, как ему нравится, и Ньюта от этого вело, восторг кружил голову — как, как он мог забыть, что они настолько любят, так дорожат им? За всеми треволнениями конца войны, заботами о будущем, сложными решениями Ньют так потерялся, что вконец запутался и заставил о себе переживать.

Тесей прижался вплотную к ягодицам, выплёскиваясь в Ньюта, размазывая сперму по его бёдрам. Когда Ньют лёг, Тесей помог ему ртом — и сразу же потянулся за заветной баночкой.

Внутри неприятно тянуло, но Тесей уже накладывал мазь осторожными касаниями, и ощущения пропадали. 

— Мне завтра на работу, — произнёс Тесей непреклонно и щелчком пальцев приглушил свет, едва Ньют убрал все следы секса. — Хорошо бы и тебе встать со мной, Арти, ведь тебе наверняка нужно отдать отчёты.

«Арти». Ньют улыбнулся в подушку. Редкая словесная ласка со стороны Тесея. 

— Я ещё их не закончил. — Он развернулся к Лите, обнимая её круглый, бесконечно прекрасный живот. — И перестань в постели о работе.

— Спокойной ночи, — шепнула Лита ему в макушку.

Тесей прижался к спине немного колючей грудью, и Ньют засыпал в мирной истоме, чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком на земле. Было даже странно вспоминать собственное дневное смятение.

Как хорошо, что он снова дома.


	5. Тесеваль, соблазнение и римминг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. <s>Stuck in a wall</s> | **Seduction** | <s>Olafactophilia (Scent)</s> | **Rimming/Analingus**

— Французы на меня обиделись, — сказал Персиваль, когда они проходили мимо взвода в серо-голубом. Никто Персивалю даже не махнул рукой.

— За форму БЭС?

Лагерь кипел. Казённые министерские палатки раскидывались тут и там, капитаны соседней роты орали друг на друга, но причину невозможно было расслышать из-за грохота орудий. Артобстрел длился уже третий день, и ближе к ночи небо тревожно вспыхивало красными и жёлтыми цветами на стеблях следов от сигнальных ракет.

— И за неё тоже. Я стал, знаешь ли, слишком много с вами якшаться. Ты разве не слышал, что ваше Министерство с их поругалось?

Тесей вздохнул.

— Наверняка опять снабжение не поделили.

— Поговаривают, что какой-то из помощников Эвермонда в частном разговоре помянул лягушатников. — Персиваль ухмыльнулся. — Именно так и сказал, а это выплыло.

Было сложно удержаться от смешка.

— Британская дипломатия самая дипломатическая. — Тесей повернулся лицом, чтобы попрощаться. — У тебя галстук перекошен, дай поправлю.

Персиваль попытался нетерпеливо отвести руки Тесея от себя, но сдался, чуть приподнял подбородок, покрытый сизой вечерней щетиной. Действуя как можно медленнее, Тесей затянул галстук на новёхонькой офицерской форме Персиваля, которая шла ему гораздо больше мешковатого облачения французов.

— Так ты теперь в нашей части лагеря? — поинтересовался он вскользь.

Персиваль вдруг подмигнул:

— Встретимся в палатке.

И развернулся на каблуках сапог. Тесей, обомлев, смотрел ему в спину — Персиваль удалялся пружинистым шагом человека, проведшего много часов верхом.

«Лошадь?» — спросил Тесей днём.

«Гиппогриф», — последовал невозмутимый ответ.

Французы его звали cet américain — «тот американец». Тесей мысленно иногда называл его Перси. Персиваль Грейвз как действующий заместитель главы американского Аврората был выше в звании, воротил нос от штабной бумажной работы и мог влезть куда угодно, прикрываясь иммунитетом официального посланника МАКУСА. По его словам, форма БЭС была третьей, которую он надевал за эти полтора года и, судя по довольной физиономии Персиваля, шла ему больше всего. Говорил он с отчётливым американским акцентом, небрежно проглатывая половину звуков, но Тесей прекрасно знал, что, пожелай того Персиваль, любой англичанин сочтёт его своим соплеменником.

Персиваль был первым мужчиной, в которого Тесея угораздило влюбиться. Новизна чувств поначалу увлекала в достаточной мере, чтобы погрузиться лишь в них, но вскоре Тесею стало скучно, и, что самое досадное, постоянный адреналин жалкого солдатского существования начал требовать выхода. Девушки из близлежащих деревень Тесея больше не интересовали, унылый досуг с собственной правой рукой он презирал, а на разговор с Перси не хватало духу. Так Тесей себя запер в безвыходной ситуации, мечась по ней, как хищник мечется в клетке.

Делать непристойные предложения старшему по званию? Увольте. Тесей не был дураком и понимал, что после войны скорее всего об него перестанут вытирать ноги в Аврорате, а значит, велика вероятность частой деловой переписки с коллегами из других стран. Если ухаживания Тесея будут отвергнуты…

К Моргане всё это. И без того проблем было по горло. С немцами окончательно разорвали все отношения, и в «Пророке» то и дело стали появляться карикатуры на немецких магов, слабо отличающиеся от магловских. Командование не знало, куда послать свои войска, и новый лагерь разворачивали каждую неделю в нескольких милях от предыдущего. Тесей в конце концов махнул на всё рукой и стал ограничиваться одним небольшим чемоданом, в котором даже не было магического расширения.

Встав у невесть как уцелевшего дуба, Тесей задумчиво закурил и стал разыскивать луну в наполовину дымном, наполовину затянутом тучами небе. Низину, в которой расположился лагерь, после тёплого дня окутало слабым туманом, скрывающим очертания палаток вдалеке. Тесей видел своё будущее таким же неясным, одним большим расплывчатым пятном на фоне далёкого пожара.

Нет, всё же интересно, что имел в виду Персиваль, говоря про встречу в палатке.

* * *

— Я попросил, чтобы меня распределили к тебе. Надеюсь, не слишком стесню?

Персиваль улыбался, держа в охапке чемодан и одеяло. «Зачем одеяло? — поражённо думал Тесей, всё ещё осознавая новость. — Можно же наколдовать».

— Сочту молчание за согласие. Не пугай меня, Скамандер, ты словно язык проглотил.

— На кой тебе одеяло? — поинтересовался Тесей вслух, пропуская внутрь. Персиваль оглядел скудную обстановку и устремился к пустующей спальне.

— Не люблю наколдованные, — ответил он весело.

Составляя списки своих солдат, которым уже были положены увольнительные, Тесей краем уха улавливал шорохи со стороны второй спальни. Пришлось вставать со стула, когда снаружи донеслось громкое уханье совы — она тут же влетела к Персивалю, и Тесей слышал, как тот разворачивает пергамент и глухо ругается.

Спустя полчаса Тесей утащил его на улицу курить и с завистью поглядывал на заветные нашивки майора на рукаве. Стоило радоваться уже тому, что Персиваль относился к субординации гораздо проще многих офицеров. Большинство майоров не стали бы делить палатку с капитаном.

— Моей роте дадут центр, между первой и второй линиями траншей, — сказал Тесей, затягиваясь. — Дело дрянь.

Персиваль вздохнул.

— Я тоже там буду. Сверху спустили приказ.

— Мне казалось, ты сам себе начальник.

Сардоническую улыбку Тесей разглядел даже во тьме.

— Завидую я тебе, — протянул вдруг Персиваль. — И люди под началом есть, и размышлять особенно не нужно, уж прости. Всё решают за вас.

Это замечание Тесея покоробило — не далее как в прошлой битве у Мааса ему пришлось в срочном порядке выводить своих ребят из ловушки, в которую они попали волей случая. Обошлось даже без аппарации, за что в штабе его сухо похвалили, но Тесею тогда безумно хотелось спать, и он не оценил в должной мере одобрение самого подполковника.

Тесей щелчком отбросил недокуренную сигарету.

— Иди ты к троллям, — сказал он без выражения.

Вдали загрохотали, затрещали немецкие орудия. Враги воспользовались передышкой союзных войск и перехватили эстафету в создании фонового шума войны.

— Знаешь, почему ты мне нравишься, Скамандер?

Внутри Тесея всё перевернулось, и он невольно посмотрел на Персиваля. Тот сдвинул широкие брови, отчётливо выделявшиеся на лице.

— Потому что я красавчик, — сказал Тесей с самым серьёзным лицом.

— Ты спину ни перед кем не станешь гнуть, а я люблю людей с принципами. — Вдруг Персиваль склонился и пихнул плечом. — Но и твоё предположение верно.

Его глаза блеснули в сумраке, и смех немного запоздал, на долю секунды — но этого было достаточно, чтобы Тесей начал искоса разглядывать своего нового соседа по палатке. Персиваль, пожалуй, сидел слишком близко к нему, прижимаясь бедром, и хотя выражение его глаз оставалось загадкой, уголки губ, чуть приподнятые, Тесей видел отчётливо.

По телу прошла судорожная дрожь, как перед боем. Отчаянно захотелось рискнуть — а там будь что будет.

Тесей едва дождался отбоя.

Он поднялся со своей кровати, бросив на тумбочку книгу, в которой едва ли прочитал несколько строк, прокрался к соседней комнате. В ней уже был выключен свет, но едва Тесей остановился в нерешительности, как с кровати приподнялась тёмная фигура.

— Тесей? — спросил Персиваль, и его шёпот отозвался во всём теле, словно вибрация дрогнувшей от разрыва снаряда земли.

Кровать тихо скрипнула, когда Тесей сел на неё, слепо потянулся руками к голому торсу. Он провёл обеими ладонями по груди, по жёстким волосам на ней, огладил плечи — а Персиваль всё молчал, и Тесей даже не мог разглядеть его лица. Ладони Тесея поползли выше, зарылись в волосы на затылке.

— Что ты делаешь? — раздался в темноте вопрос, заданный таким обманчиво спокойным тоном, что Тесей мгновенно отдёрнул руки и приготовился парировать удар в лицо.

— Угадай.

Персиваль щёлкнул пальцами, призывая в лампу шар света, сощурился от резкой вспышки.

— Ты бы видел свою похоронную мину, — произнёс он невозмутимо, но Тесей видел, что Персиваль был озадачен.

Ну что ж. Рискнуть стоило, хотя теперь Тесей, похоже, лишится фронтового приятеля. Бить его явно не собирались — уже хорошо, но неловкость обосновалась между ними, создав неприятную тишину там, где тишина из-за артподготовки в принципе была невозможна.

Тесей уронил голову на руки, потёр лицо. Он знал, что Персиваль наблюдает за ним.

— Я слышал, что свободные палатки ещё остались, — сказал Тесей, намереваясь уйти, но его вдруг остановили окликом:

— Так быстро сдашься?

Тесей круто развернулся на месте. Персиваль сел выше, открыв тёмную дорожку волос, сбегающую от пупка вниз.

— Никогда особенно не думал о мужчинах, но было бы интересно попробовать — тем более с другом. — Речь его была размеренной, слишком уж размеренной — чувствовал себя Персиваль явно не в своей тарелке. — Мне предлагали в известно каких заведениях, но я терпеть не могу чувствовать себя неуверенным, неопытным идиотом, особенно перед юнцами, о которых я ровным счётом ничего не знаю.

— Значит, дружеский секс, — подытожил Тесей, стараясь говорить спокойно.

— Если тебя устроит такой вариант.

Персиваль конечно же понимал, что отчаянное предприятие Тесея и его ласки имели мало общего с дружеским предложением, оттого и сделал эту осторожную оговорку. Тесей мысленно его поблагодарил, снова садясь рядом.

— При свете? — спросил он, погладив тыльную сторону ладони.

— Пожалуй. Но если собираешься соблазнять меня, поторопись — время позднее, и я уже хочу спать.

— Да что ты говоришь.

Ладонь Тесея снова легла на грудь, прошлась по соскам. Тесей зажал их пальцами, потеребил, и, получив безмолвное разрешение, тронул поочерёдно языком. Персиваль внимательно наблюдал, сдвинувшись ближе, и очертания его пока ещё мягкого члена обрисовались под тонким одеялом. Спал Персиваль, похоже, обнажённым.

— Никогда не видел тебя таким. — Он улыбался уголком рта, пока Тесей бесцельно гладил грудь, слабо пощипывая соски. — Не уверен пока, беспокоит ли меня это.

— Заткнись, — посоветовал ему Тесей. — Тебя можно поцеловать?

Персиваль с заминкой кивнул, и Тесей прижался к его губам, неторопливо целуя, раскрывая языком. Рукой он нашарил ту тёмную дорожку волос от пупка и сдвинулся от неё ниже, под одеяло, где погладил член.

Когда Тесей отстранился, тёмные глаза Персиваля уже поблескивали. Он повернул голову, и Тесей прихватил губами мочку, подув на висок, в котором белела ранняя седина.

— Когда обзавёлся? — спросил Тесей, проводя носом по виску. Он не уточнил, но его и так поняли.

— Здесь, где же ещё. Я смотрю, ты уже готов. — Персиваль кивнул на пах Тесея. — Я расширю кровать, подожди.

Когда он потянулся за палочкой, одеяло окончательно соскользнуло, открыв вид на приятной длины член с тёмной, полускрытой под крайней плотью головкой. Персиваль ещё был мало возбуждён, тогда как Тесей уже не мог ничем скрыть своё желание. Едва кровать стала больше, Тесей лёг рядом, потеревшись стояком о бедро Персиваля. Можно отдрочить ему или зажать оба члена в кулаке — но это было бы слишком скучно. Проникновение вообще не их вариант, так что же придумать...

Персиваль развернулся боком, поддевая резинку штанов Тесея. Обнажившееся тело он рассматривал с интересом исследователя, но вдруг неожиданно схватил за задницу, сжал пальцы. Тесей дёрнулся, испачкав его бедро выделившейся из члена смазкой.

— Сделай так же, — попросил Персиваль, но Тесею так надоела эта вялая возня, что он дёрнул Персиваля к себе, заставляя лечь животом на кровать, и оседлал сверху. Член идеально лёг между ягодиц, и Тесей поводил им туда-сюда, дразня.

— Если попробуешь войти в меня — прокляну. — Голос звучал глухо.

— Я придумал интереснее. Одолжишь на секунду свою палочку?

Тесей уже знал, чего хотел, и произнёс необходимые заклинания шёпотом, но спина Персиваля так привлекала, что он не удержался. Нависнув над ней, он от самой шеи начал целовать — линию роста волос, где короткий стриженый ёжик покалывал губы, и шею, которая тут же пошла мурашками. Персиваль довольно вздохнул, приподнял бёдра, чтобы себя погладить.

— И который я у тебя? — спросил он.

Тесей не стал лукавить:

— Первый. 

Он привстал, начиная разминать мышцы одурительно красивой широкой спины. Нащупал пальцами пулевой шрам и явный след от шрапнели. Можно было бы свести, но они все часто оставляли — пустая бравада, но очень уж приятно было демонстрировать гражданским следы от магловского оружия. 

Уперевшись коленями в постель, Тесей снова задвигал членом между ягодиц, с наслаждением чувствуя, как они сжимаются.

— И что ты теперь?.. — начал Персиваль, повернув голову, когда Тесей попросил раздвинуть ноги. — Ох, пресвятой вампус!..

Тесей не выдержал и засмеялся — такого от Персиваля он ещё не слышал. Тот перевернулся на бок, чтобы изумлённо посмотреть на Тесея, который даже не мог понять: а что тут такого?

На лице Персиваля расцветал румянец.

— Возможно, это слишком, — сказал он.

— Я правда хочу.

— Вылизать меня _там_?!

Тесей улыбнулся и снова нырнул между ягодиц, нащупывая языком потаённую дырочку. Пальцами он поглаживал мошонку, а Персиваль подавался назад, на него, дырочка раскрывалась под языком, позволяла проникнуть глубже, и вскоре Тесей услышал со стороны подушки стон. 

— Ох, Тесей…

Можно было не спрашивать, нравится ли ему, и Тесей торжествовал, продолжая трахать отверстие языком. Когда Персиваль, подчинившись просьбе, поднялся на колени, стал отчётливо виден его замечательный вставший член.

— Не трогай себя, — посоветовал Тесей, отвлекшись, чтобы полюбоваться. — Давай посмотрим, кончишь ли ты без этого.

— И этими губами ты будешь целовать своего брата, — проворчал Персиваль, когда Тесей прикусил ягодицу.

— У нас с ним не настолько близкие отношения.

Персиваль неловко кашлянул, когда понял, что сказал, но кашель тут же снова перешёл в стон. Тесей спустился языком к яичкам, прошёлся немного по основанию члена — и снова поднялся к влажному раскрытому отверстию, которое так жаждало его возвращения. Со стороны подушки раздался неясный всхлип, и Тесей отстранился — очень вовремя, чтобы как раз увидеть, как Персиваль кончает. Член его дёрнулся, выплеснув длинную струйку спермы; Тесей немедленно дожал себя, чтобы кончить одновременно, застонал, глядя, как изливается собственный член на постель Персиваля и его бёдра. А потом рухнул рядом.

Персиваль конфузливо молчал, его живот и грудь были покрыты спермой, но он словно забыл об этом. Тесей размазал её пальцами.

Нужно помочь другу.

— Если хочешь, мы забудем о случившемся, словно не было. 

Персиваль хмыкнул, прошёлся по плечу Тесея очень интимным, медленным касанием, а потом тронул его сосок.

— Вот уж нет. Не думай, что теперь от меня так легко избавишься.

— В следующий раз я не дам тебе только лишь лежать и принимать ласки.

Персиваль зевнул; похоже, угроза Тесея его нисколько не взволновала.

— Учту, но сейчас выметайся из моей постели. Утром снова в штаб, чтоб их всех великаны драли… 

Тесей встал, перекинул через плечо свои пижамные штаны, валяющиеся у кровати. Одеваться он не собирался — пусть Персиваль смотрит. Может, у Тесея ещё есть шанс влюбить его в себя, перейти за грань дружеского секса, который его нисколько не устраивал. Ради этого стоит подождать.

У выхода из спальни он обернулся и поймал сонный внимательный взгляд, направленный пониже спины. Усмехнулся.

Начало было положено.


	6. Скамандерцест, фроттаж

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. **Frottage** |<s> Praise Kink </s>| **Cock Worship** | <s>Object Insertion or Sounding</s>  
Предупреждение: андерэйдж! Ньюту 13, Тесею 21

— Ты опять? — спросил Тесей устало, когда дверь спальни открылась, скрипнув. 

Ньют на что-то наступил, отпрыгнул, зашипев — Тесей это слушал с закрытыми глазами, — и вскоре постель просела, когда на неё сели. Ньют пробрался под одеяло, сразу же обнимая руками-ногами. Его стало сразу много, он пыхтел, прижимался и норовил отобрать всю постель. Тесей чувствовал себя, словно его обвил спрут, не давая и вздохнуть.

— У меня в комнате холодно, — прошептал Ньют.

Тесей с огромным трудом выпростал руку, погладил по голове. Да, лето в этом году не задалось. В стёкла опять бил дождь, ветер раскачивал верхушки деревьев, срывая не листья даже, а целые ветви. Виноград, который вился по стене дома, был прорежен безжалостной стихией. Вчера Тесей выходил на улицу и осматривал дом вместе с отцом, чтобы дать распоряжения домовикам, и отец удручённо цокал языком, показывая на покосившийся флюгер. Теперь летящий гиппогриф устремлялся не в небо, а норовил уткнуться клювом в черепицу.

Ньют вскоре затих, спрятавшись под одеяло с головой. Губами он утыкался в шею Тесея, его волосы щекотали подбородок. В полусне Тесей прижал брата к себе крепче. Поначалу он удивлялся, что Ньют не приходит в постель к родителям, но вскоре привык и ворчал уже скорее для острастки, чтобы Ньют не слишком уж наглел. По правде, не хотелось это прекращать — их нежные объятия, перешёптывания в ночи. Тесею льстило, что Ньют доверял ему больше, чем матери с отцом, больше рассказывал и был готов показать самое тайное — например, нору с маленькими, не больше кулака детёнышами гномов или своё секретное место на поляне в роще, где в другие, более тёплые годы росла кисловатая малина, невесть как оказавшаяся там. Тесей наблюдал, как Ньют, совершенно грязный, любовно подсаживает к диким кустам домашнюю малину, и гадал, что же из брата вырастет.

Ньюту было полгода до четырнадцати, и детская доверчивая ласка ещё не уступила место подростковой отстранённости, хотя Тесею иногда казалось, что это лишь с ним Ньют так нежен. Маму он обнимал изредка, чаще по её просьбе, и стремился побыстрее сбежать к гиппогрифам в стойло. Тесей же мог получить от него даже поцелуй в щёку, после чего Ньют обычно смешно фыркал и тыкал кулаками в бока, подначивая, вызывая на потасовку. Они устраивали шуточные драки на ковре, где Тесей лениво отбивался, а Ньют пыхтел и пытался ударить побольнее, действуя и руками, и босыми ступнями. В нём, как и в любом ребёнке, было слишком много энергии, требующей выхода.

Так Тесей думал поначалу. 

Он не замечал, что Ньют становился всё настойчивее в своих ласках, что, целуя в щёку, Ньют внимательно считывал его реакцию, и потому Тесей пропустил момент, когда можно было предотвратить неизбежное. 

Тесей пропустил, когда Ньют в него влюбился — первой, ещё полудетской любовью, непосредственной и любопытной.

Всё выяснилось утром в начале июля, когда ночная буря стихла, подарив короткую передышку и голубое небо. От перемены погоды Тесей порой плохо спал, и ночь далась ему тяжело — то и дело он погружался в беспокойную дремоту, полную тревожных снов. Ньют же, счастливчик, крепко спал в его объятиях, не реагируя ни на что, и Тесея в одно из пробуждений кольнуло завистью. Он уныло предвкушал тяжёлый день — впереди маячило чтение учебника, по которому, как ему рассказывали, Трэверс очень любил опрашивать. Значит, нужно было ещё и делать пометки...

Уснул Тесей только к рассвету.

Пробуждение было приятным. Тесей нежился в истоме, его обнимали, и чьи-то губы целовали выемку на шее. Вставшим членом Тесей сонно подался навстречу поглаживаниям — ствол, натянувший ткань пижамных штанов, беспорядочно, но возбуждающе трогали, головку обводили по кругу пальцем. Тесей заморгал, открывая глаза.

— Ньют? — недоумевающе произнёс он.

В ответном взгляде Ньюта не было ни грана испуга. Он безмятежно улыбался, пока Тесей осознавал.

— Что ты делаешь?! — Тесей резко отодвинулся к стене, прихватив с собой одеяло и прикрывая им пах. Ньют в пижаме застенчиво потупился, трогая себя там же, где только что трогал Тесея.

— Тебе ведь было приятно, — сказал он с лёгкой обидой и потом добавил, поднимая ясные, с зеленцой глаза: — Ты мне очень нравишься.

Шокированный, Тесей пялился на него. Такого он не ожидал.

— Э-э-э, — протянул Тесей и не нашёл ничего лучше, как вопросить: — Но почему?

Ньют, казалось, задумался.

— Ты пахнешь приятно, — наконец признался он. — И у тебя кудри такие мягкие... как гиппогрифьи перья.

Так и тянуло нервно рассмеяться. Это было самое странное признание в любви, которое Тесей мог себе представить.

— Ты меня никогда не отсылаешь, как все остальные, и обнимаешь так крепко... И внизу у тебя такой длинный и твёрдый. — Тесей сглотнул. Стояк, как назло, никак не желал спадать. — Я только тебе доверяю. Поучишь меня любви? Немножко!

Ньют смотрел с мольбой. Руку он успел убрать от своего паха, но Тесей видел, что он тоже был возбуждён. Бёдра Ньют то и дело сжимал, и его маленький член становилось видно через ткань.

Может, ничего плохого не будет, если и правда просто показать, как всё происходит? Сам Тесей узнавал мир с этой стороны в хогвартской спальне — из потрёпанных магловских романчиков с закладками, передававшихся из рук в руки, из доверительных полупьяных разговоров с соседями и неловких обжиманий с ними же или с нравящимися девочками. Тесей не помнил, во сколько лет проснулся с первым стояком, но точно позже, чем Ньют. А ведь брат в Хогвартсе так ни с кем и не подружился...

— И тебе больше не с кем попробовать? — уточнил Тесей, протягивая руку. Ньют потёрся о неё щекой. — Может, в школе?..

Уголки губ Ньюта опустились. Ответ был очевиден.

— Ты ведь всё знаешь. — К Тесею опять прижались всем телом. — Как целоваться и остальное. Научи, ну пожалуйста.

Ньют был такой грустный и растерянный, так очевидно стеснялся себя и своего возбуждения, явно бывшего ему в новинку, что Тесей снова обнял, коснулся губами чуть влажного лба.

— Обычно не начинается так рано, — объяснил он, приглашающе откидывая угол одеяла. — Твои ровесники, наверное, ещё и не думали о сексе. А вот поцелуи...

— Во сколько ты целовался в первый раз? — спросил Ньют, и Тесей задумался.

— Лет в четырнадцать, со своим соседом из спальни. Мы, ну, тоже учились.

— Покажи.

Ньют навалился на него, приблизил лицо. Тесей ждал, посмеиваясь про себя.

— Приоткрой рот, — посоветовал он, облизав собственные пересохшие губы.

Ньют сделал, как было велено, и Тесей притянул его к себе, закрыл глаза. Слабо чмокнул, пососав нижнюю губу Ньюта. Никаких языков, обойдётся пока.

— А дальше? — очень тихо спросил совсем красный Ньют и прибавил: — Ты колючий.

— Потому что я ещё не брился. Дальше... дальше — раздевайся.

Снимать пижамную куртку под одеялом было не слишком удобно, но Тесей не хотел показывать себя брату и видеть его совсем голым тоже не желал. Можно было распрощаться с невинными совместными купаниями голышом в пруду — восприниматься они теперь будут совсем иначе.

Ньют вжался пахом в бедро, нащупал стояк Тесея и изумлённо выдохнул. Каким искренним был брат, каким горячим... Он неумело, совсем неритмично скользил по бедру, тянулся всё трогать, сжимать мошонку Тесея. Когда его пальцы прошлись по стволу, Тесей слабо застонал.

— Нет, Ньюти... Смотри, как мы будем делать.

Он убрал от себя настойчивые руки и подался членом вперёд, прижавшись к животу Ньюта, обнял очень крепко, целуя в макушку и голое плечо. Ньют понятливо вцепился в предплечья и тоже задвигался, кусая губы. Тесей закрыл глаза, а когда открыл — лицо брата оказалось совсем близко. Он пытался целовать, гладя кудри Тесея, его уши.

— У тебя член стал влажным, — пробормотал он, зажимая член Тесея между бёдер.

— Такое случается.

— Можно я посмотрю?

Не дождавшись ответа, Ньют нырнул вниз и с нетерпеливым возгласом откинул одеяло. Теперь Тесей видел и себя, и его — разгорячённых, вспотевших. Своим стояком Тесей в другой ситуации и с другим партнёром мог бы гордиться. Впрочем, Ньют был в восторге.

— Он такой большой! — воскликнул Ньют, обхватывая обеими ладонями. — Такой... толстый.

Член Тесея был ничем не примечателен, но искреннее восхищение Ньюта вызывало невольную улыбку. У Ньюта был ещё совсем маленький, стоял тоже пока слабо, под небольшим углом, но головка уже показалась, розовая и аккуратная. Пока Тесей разглядывал, пытаясь вспомнить себя в его возрасте, Ньют быстро коснулся языком влажной головки Тесея.

— Вот этого не надо! — рявкнул Тесей в ужасе. — Тебе рано, и лучше... лучше не со мной. 

— Но мне очень нравится твой член, — возразил Ньют, и когда он сдвинул складку, снова касаясь чувствительной головки, Тесей ахнул, откинулся на подушку. — Я тоже хочу такой же... но, наверное, так и будет, ведь мы братья. 

Он прижался к стволу щекой, потираясь и — Тесей с закрытыми глазами не видел, мог лишь предположить — касаясь губами. 

— Какой красивый, — шептал Ньют, и было так сложно не кончить от этих восхвалений, от неловких, но настойчивых попыток подрочить. Ньют внизу завозился, лёг сверху, и Тесей снова его обнял. Уже так хотелось побыстрее... Брат вдруг перекинул ногу и сместился, член Тесея вновь оказался зажатым между его бёдер, уткнувшись в ягодицы.

— О Мерлин...

— Тебе нравится? — обрадовался Ньют, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Да, да, только подвигайся немного, пожалуйста. — Простонав это, Тесей обессилено лёг, нашаривая рядом маленькую ладонь и целуя её. 

Ньют был таким отзывчивым и понятливым, охал и фыркал Тесею в губы, проезжаясь задницей по его члену. До оргазма оставалось совсем немного, самую малость, и тут Ньют догадался ущипнуть сосок Тесея. Это и стало спусковым крючком — Тесей громко застонал, додрачивая себе, и сперма капала тонкими струйками на ягодицы и спину Ньюта. Тот поводил плечами, совсем не возражая.

— Давай помогу, — сказал Тесей и подтянул Ньюта выше, снова его целуя. Рукой Тесей нащупал его возбужденный член, подразнил немного, сложив пальцы так, чтобы по ним удобно было скользить. Поцелуй сбился, стал беспорядочным и мокрым — Ньют часто задышал, вжимаясь в ладонь, зажмурился и стал двигаться быстрее.

Кончил он всухую, удивлённо вскрикнув, перекатился на кровать, и член его, красный от трения, опадал. Ньют томно, совсем не по-детски потянулся — Тесей только диву мог даваться, откуда это в нём взялось.

— С тобой хорошо, — подытожил Ньют с сияющими глазами. — Даже здорово! 

Тесей про себя выдохнул — обучение прошло на славу, ура.

— Потом ночью повторим? — добавил Ньют, ложась на живот. Разводы спермы красовались на его белой веснушчатой спине. 

Истеричный смех прорвался наружу, и Тесей спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он открыл чёртову шкатулку Пандоры, которую уже не закрыть.

Ньют лукаво улыбался, осторожно кладя руку Тесею на бедро.


	7. Грамандерцест, двойное проникновение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. <s>Aphrodisiacs</s> | **Double (or more) penetration | Biting** | <s>Uniforms</s>

Когда Персиваль случайно увидел, как его друг целовался за лагерем с собственным братом, он просто молча закурил, никак не скрываясь, но и не стремясь себя выдать. Здесь, на войне, можно было увидеть что угодно. Если бы над полем боя ровным клином пролетели боевые гиппогрифы, он бы тоже не удивился, потому что слышал о инициативах даже безумнее этой.

Ну конечно, после долгой разлуки некоторых тянет целоваться с братьями. Бывает.

Персиваль докурил первую и потянулся за второй. Руки Тесея исчезли где-то в паху Ньютона Скамандера. Куколдом Персиваль себя не считал, а потому поспешил удалиться, зная: пройдёт совсем немного времени, прежде чем он не выдержит и сболтнёт Тесею об увиденном, просто чтобы полюбоваться на его выражение лица. Правильным мальчиком Тесей никогда особенно не был, как Персиваль уже успел понять, но инцест и есть инцест — такой секрет не из тех, что можно выдать другу. Теперь было понятно, почему Тесей в принципе избегал выпивки, особенно когда она лилась рекой, как, например, на прошлом месте постоя, под Амьеном, где большая винодельня среди зелени и аккуратных ярких домиков смотрелась как подарок под рождественской ёлкой. Она и была подарком для уставших, измученных солдат независимо от уровня магии в их жилах.

В горле при воспоминании разом пересохло. Самым обидным было то, что вина никак не удавалось достать, когда оно было особенно нужно, а сейчас Персиваль бы напился по одной простой причине: он сам недавно был тем, кого Тесей Скамандер долго целовал, шаря руками в паху. Это могло остаться простым одноразовым перепихоном, хотя, конечно, офицеры несравнимо чаще спали с девушками из деревень или сёстрами милосердия в белых накрахмаленных чепцах — но не с другими офицерами. Вот только всё зашло очень уж далеко, а у Персиваля осталась в Нью-Йорке женщина, которую он, наверное, когда-то любил. У Тесея же был на Восточном фронте Ньютон.

А теперь Ньютон вернулся.

— Вас просят в штаб, сэр. — В палатку после стука о фанерную доску с номером зашел штабной офицер. — Прибыли из МАКУСА, хотят обсудить количество обливиаторов.

Как удачно, что Персивалю нечем было надраться.

— Сейчас буду, — бросил он и, выходя из палатки, наткнулся на Ньютона. Тот вдруг придирчиво оглядел его, словно в лавке выбирал мясо. 

Персиваль не придал этому значения.

* * * 

Они с Тесеем сошлись по неясной причине. Общего у них было только офицерское звание. Возможно, свою роль сыграло взаимное уважение, но если бы влияло только лишь оно, весь офицерский состав за редким исключением стал бы большой шведской семьёй.

Тесей после первой совместной дрочки повернулся к нему на постели и задумчиво сказал, что его раздражают брови Персиваля и его аккуратный пробор в волосах — слишком аккуратный для войны. После Тесей сравнил его с певцом Билли Уильямсом. Они слушали очень много магловской музыки. 

К этому времени Билли Уильямс уже год как умер, оставшись призраком на грампластинках, и Персиваль не хотел бы разделить его участь. 

Тесею нравились юноши младше его самого, светлокожие и застенчивые новички, которых можно было бы учить и направлять, но не след офицеру спать — в любом смысле этого слова — с простыми солдатами. Когда Персиваль смотрел на Ньютона, он видел в том квинтэссенцию всех этих новичков и понимал теперь, с большим опозданием, откуда идут предпочтения Тесея. Ньютон выглядел лет на девятнадцать, и у Персиваля дёргался глаз при одной мысли о том, сколько же ему было в начале этих отношений. 

Их знакомство с Ньютоном вышло запоздалым, когда Персиваль знал уже больше, чем хотел знать.

— Не Ньютон. Ньют. — Он протягивал руку так, будто боялся, что Персиваль её откусит, но при этом очень красиво улыбался, пряча взгляд. Рукопожатие неожиданно было сильным. — Меня перевели сюда временно после неудачи с драконьей инициативой, хотя Тесей, наверное, рассказывал. 

Когда Ньют, постепенно становясь всё более словоохотливым, начал говорить о драконах, Персиваль понял, почему в него влюбился его собственный брат. Чужая увлечённость всегда приковывает взгляд, и Персиваль, которому всю жизнь было плевать на этих огромных тварей, слушал с удовольствием, потягивая вместе с Тесеем вино. 

Как раз был перерыв между боями, и строгий порядок движения людей стал хаотичным. Во время передышки нужно было успеть так много, что иные солдаты просто садились у палаток в ступоре и курили. 

Ньюта вызвали, чтобы приписать его к одной из рот, и Персиваль остался вместе с Тесеем.

— И ты позволишь этому случиться? — спросил Персиваль неверяще. 

Тесей был совершенно спокоен.

— Воевать он не будет, ему нет двадцати. Просто формальность.

Подозрения насчёт возраста подтвердились. На расстоянии плевка вокруг не было никого, и Персиваль решил, что это удачная возможность для разговора.

— Я вас видел, — сказал он. — У деревни, вдвоём.

Однако реакцией он был разочарован. Тесей лишь поморщился, отставив кружку с вином, и едва слышно вздохнул.

— Не буду оправдываться. Ньют о нас с тобой тоже знает, мы всё друг другу рассказываем. Мне кажется, ты ему понравился, он много говорил с тобой. Это хороший знак.

— Звучит так, будто у вас на меня планы.

Тесей красноречиво помолчал. Персиваль попытался отпить из своей пустой кружки и приложился к остаткам в бутылке. О Мерлин…

— Я рад, что мне не пришлось тебе всё объяснять, не выношу такие разговоры. Впрочем, ты первый, кто в курсе.

— И во сколько же ты его растлил? — не удержался Персиваль. — Мы уже почти два года здесь.

Глаза Тесея неожиданно подёрнулись туманом воспоминаний — очевидно, приятных. Он заулыбался.

— Всё было немного не так, и он успел закончить школу. Я оскорблён в лучших чувствах, ты настолько плохо обо мне думаешь?

— Попасть в Министерство через постель брата — способ, конечно, оригинальный…

Уголок рта Тесея поехал вниз.

— Я тебя и без палочки фингалом обеспечу, — пообещал он, но без энтузиазма. 

Он-то понимал, что Персивалю нужно время отойти, смириться с настолько шокирующей новостью, и потому встал, откидывая полу палатки.

— У себя не жду сегодня, — сказал Тесей и повторил зачем-то: — Ты ему понравился. 

Персиваль чувствовал себя между Сциллой и Харибдой, вопрос был только в том, какое из чудовищ станет причиной его затягивания в морскую пучину.

* * *

Он не был уверен, почему согласился. Наверное, потому, что Ньют с его очаровательными веснушками и губами тоже пришёлся Персивалю по душе. Ньют помогал лечить здешних нюхлеров, которых натренировали заползать в лагерь к немецким магам и воровать там палочки, порталы и деньги. Иногда зверьки приносили и вещи, за которые можно было руку отдать — порой в прямом смысле.

— Пуля с проклятьем и ручная граната, — сказал Ньют. — Что вам больше нравится?

— И это ты выудил из его сумки?

— Внутри очень сильная магия, она блокирует всё, что может причинить нюхлеру вред. Если же колдовство на вещи окажется слишком мощным, нюхлер это почувствует и сбросит проблемный багаж. Для нашего приятеля это могло оказаться фатальным. Хорошо, что я успел раньше.

Ньют снял защитную перчатку.

— Вы правда согласны, мистер Грейвз? — уточнил он. 

Щёки Ньюта слабо порозовели, и нос, который он почесал, тоже стал розовым. Веснушки покрывали всё лицо, их было больше, чем у Тесея. Ньюта очень хотелось поцеловать.

— Скажи, чем я тебе настолько понравился? — Персиваль желал знать. Если дело было только в симпатии Тесея, он сразу же откажется. — И ради Мерлина, зови меня по имени.

Он ожидал, что Ньют смутится, опустит глаза в пол, но нет. Смотрел тот прямо, не таясь.

— У нас был один дракон, мой любимчик, тоже чёрный с серебром. — Ньют имел в виду раннюю седину Персиваля. — Опрокидывал меня на землю и облизывал, как собака. Любил и поворчать, но так, не всерьёз.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я опрокинул тебя на постель и вылизал?

Ньют покусал губы, то ли едва сдерживая смех, то ли дразнясь.

— Нет, нет. Я хочу с тобой вместе, одновременно, взять Тесея, но это потом. А сейчас можно?..

Он подошёл чуть ближе, и руки сами легли Ньюту на бёдра, притягивая.

— Наверное, мне просто нравятся авроры, — пробормотал Ньют, склоняя голову для поцелуя. Удержаться было невозможно, и Персиваль принял этот подарок с благодарностью.

Губы у Ньюта на вкус были ещё лучше, чем выглядели.

* * *

Когда Персиваль пришёл в палатку Тесея, оказалось, что они начали без него. Тесей только обернулся ненадолго, кивнул — мол, проходи — и снова склонился над Ньютом, целуя того в шею над воротничком рубашки. Персиваль положил свою фуражку на стол.

— Я точно вам нужен? — уточнил он, особенно ни к кому не обращаясь.

Ньют тут же протянул руку, но Персиваль проигнорировал её и опустился на край постели. Тесей продолжал целовать шею Ньюта, лизать её, но в это время Ньют глядел только на Персиваля, и он отвечал тем же. Пухлые губы Ньюта выглядели зацелованными, на шее расцветал засос. Потом и Тесей повернулся к Персивалю, облизываясь и сверкая горящими глазами. Братья синхронно приподнялись, утягивая Персиваля к себе.

При раздевании они все настолько запутались в руках, что пришлось прибегнуть к помощи палочек. Тесей дополнительно сделал пасс напротив своего живота.

— Ты серьёзно? — спросил Персиваль, вырвавшись из общих объятий и обхватив член Тесея ладонью. — Ньют что-то такое упоминал, но, я думал…

Тесей закинул руки ему на плечи, а Ньют подышал на шею Персиваля сзади и, кажется, слабо царапнул её зубами.

— Давно хотел попробовать, — сказал Тесей, прижимаясь. Его твёрдые соски вызывали желание их полизать, а член… Персиваль выпустил его на мгновение, чтобы полюбоваться, и в поле зрения, на уровне колен, возникло лицо Ньюта. Тот примерялся недолго и обхватил оба ствола, широко проходясь языком.

У Персиваля перехватило дыхание. 

— У тебя замечательный брат, — произнёс он тоном светской беседы. Тесей провёл ладонью по волосам Ньюта. 

— Вы оба замечательные, — сказал он вдруг задумчиво, склоняясь за поцелуем, и Персиваль прозрел.

Тесей Скамандер спал с ним все эти месяцы вовсе не со скуки или чтобы скоротать время в отсутствие брата. И свёл он их конечно же не только лишь потому, что Персиваль приглянулся Ньюту. Тесей просто не умел выражать свою привязанность иначе, чем через секс и редкие неловкие объятия. 

Поцелуи с Тесеем приобрели желанный смысл, и Персиваль млел, пока Ньют лизал соприкасающиеся головки их членов. От идеи трахнуть совместно с Ньютом Тесея член стоял едва ли не вертикально, и когда Ньют поднялся, вклиниваясь в поцелуй, посасывая их губы поочерёдно, Персиваль обнял того за талию. 

— Дай мне тебя попробовать, — шепнул он и опустился на колени. 

Ньюта требовалось подготовить чуть больше — возможно, он немного стеснялся, хоть и старался этого не показывать. Вряд ли этот девятнадцатилетний юнец спал с кем-то, кроме родного брата. 

Персиваль взял у него в рот так, будто это был леденец. Даже в паху волосы у Ньюта были рыжеватыми и уходили короткой дорожкой вверх, к пупку, где тоже можно было разглядеть бледные веснушки. Ньют состоял из сплошных веснушек, и Персиваль даже бы не удивился, если бы обнаружил их на члене — который, к слову, был тоньше, чем у Тесея, и немного короче. Он по-другому ощущался, если пропускать в горло. 

— Кто из вас выше? — поинтересовался Персиваль, отрываясь. У Ньюта теперь стояло так, что приятно было смотреть.

— Тесей, — тут же ответил Ньют, подавшись по инерции вперёд бёдрами. — Но ненамного. Давай я начну?..

Тесей лёг на локти, раздвигая ноги. Персиваль немедля ухватил его за ягодицу.

— Как будто у меня других частей тела нет, — проворчали снизу, и не без причины — сжимать его задницу Персиваль любил. Признаться, в сравнении тут младший брат проигрывал, но с губами Ньюта и его томным взглядом тягаться Тесей никак не мог при всей своей внешней красоте.

Они оба были красивы, но по-разному, и очень хотелось проверить, как они бы реагировали на одни и те же ласки. Ну ничего, время на это у них ещё будет.

Тесей охнул, когда в отверстие вторглись разом два пальца Ньюта, но тут же на них наделся, требовательно вскинул задницу. Ньют остался глух к этому намёку. Тесей часто преувеличивал свои возможности, таков уж он был.

Оказалось так интересно смотреть на их взаимодействие, братьев и давних любовников, и Персиваль лениво гладил свой член, следя, как Ньют раскрывает Тесея, который начинал стонать всё громче и тянулся потрогать себя. Ньют шлепком по ладони заставил его прекратить, и выглядело это забавно — будто осадил назойливого щенка. Персиваль провёл пальцем по линии позвоночника Ньюта. 

— Не пора ли? — поинтересовался он.

После коротких совместных раздумий Персиваль устроился снизу, а Ньюту всё никак не удавалось удобно сесть на его ногах. Коленом он ухитрился задеть стоящий близко к кровати стул с наваленным на него барахлом. Со спинки стула тяжело упала шинель.

— Ты опять, Ньюти? — вопросил Тесей, повернувшись вполоборота, и в этом усталом вопросе разворачивалось всё прошлое Скамандеров. Персиваль так и видел, как двадцатилетний Тесей надирает надоедливому младшему брату уши.

Когда Ньют в отместку укусил за плечо, Персиваль облизал губы, что не осталось незамеченным. Ньют наконец-то тяжело опустился, найдя место своим бесконечным ногам, и снова сомкнул зубы на многострадальном плече. А потом отпустил и зализал, улыбаясь.

— Войди уже, Перси, — простонал Тесей, сжав пальцы на его соске, и Персиваль больше не стал медлить. Наколдовав палочкой смазку, он направил себя внутрь Тесея, и мышцы тотчас обхватили его член. Тесей сел до конца, и вокруг его груди сомкнулись руки Ньюта.

— Я тоже могу?

— Да, да… — Тесей снова разрешил себя укусить и приподнялся для Ньюта. Когда второй член входил в отверстие, Персиваль тоже издал стон — стало так восхитительно тесно и горячо, и осознавать, что это член Ньюта рядом в теле Тесея, было невыносимо сладостно. 

Тесей часто дышал с закрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом, но протянутые пальцы Персиваля пососал охотно.

— Вас так много, — сказал Тесей, осторожно опускаясь, — но… о-ох… потрясающе. Ньюти…

Ньют неторопливо задвигался, подаваясь вперёд бёдрами. Персиваль придерживал его за скользящие по простыне колени одной рукой, второй обнимая за бедро Тесея. Сам он почти не двигался, прижатый к постели, но член Ньюта при каждом движении проходился по его собственному, даря нарастающую предоргазменную истому. Тесей больше не открывал глаз, отдавшись ощущениям, короткие кудри его растрепались, и губы он кусал почти как брат в эту же секунду. Когда Тесей приподнялся снова, распятый на двух членах, возбужденный до одури и со следами укусов на плечах, Персиваль кончил, вцепившись в его бедро. Ньют сзади задвигался быстрее.

— Тебе идёт скакать на двух членах сразу, — шепнул Тесею Персиваль, отдышавшись. — Такой горячий и красивый.

Ньют вжался в спину брата, тоже изливаясь внутрь с очень тихим полувздохом, который едва можно было расслышать. Вышли они из Тесея одновременно, и Персиваль с нескрываемым удовольствием рассмотрел припухшее красное отверстие, из которого обильно вытекала сперма. 

Напоследок они отсосали Тесею вместе с Ньютом, попеременно облизывая и принимая его сперму на лицо, а потом упали на постель. Ньют оказался справа от Персиваля, и правое плечо вскоре пронзило слабой болью.

— Он любит это, — пояснил Тесей, вытянувшись и снисходительно улыбаясь. – Кусаться. С детства меня кусает, и ничего не изменилось, лишь переместилось в постель.

Горячий язык лизнул плечо, и Ньют смущённо отстранился. Впрочем, Персиваль не возражал против этой ласки. Братья Скамандеры устраивали его такими, какими они были, с их странными взаимоотношениями и общей симпатией к Персивалю, разделённой на двоих. 

Хотелось их узнать получше.

— Надеюсь, мне можно остаться? — осведомился Персиваль, потянувшись через Ньюта за сигаретами. Тесей ребром ладони выбил у него из руки портсигар.

— Можно, — разрешил он милостиво. — Но будешь курить здесь — прокляну. 

— А ещё какие правила?

Тесей немного подумал. Вдруг подал голос Ньют:

— Дожить с нами до конца войны, — сказал он серьёзно. — Это главное правило.

Персиваль обнял его ладонью за щёку. Сверху навалился Тесей, дотянулся до брата и успокаивающе поцеловал.

Это правило они все обязаны соблюсти во что бы то ни стало, и, может быть, тогда после... после что-нибудь получится.


End file.
